Wciąż taki sam
by Nigaki
Summary: Podczas akcji Tony zostaje postrzelony w nogę, co zmienia życie jego samego, Gibbsa i całego zespołu. SLASH, Tibbs!
1. Chapter 1

DiNozzo rzucił się w pościg za podejrzanym, natychmiast zostawiając McGee i Gibbsa daleko w tyle. Szef krzyczał, by się zatrzymał, ale nie posłuchał. Ten drań Jackson chciał ich zastrzelić, nie zamierzał pozwolić mu uciec.

Jackson spojrzał za siebie i przeklął, gdy zobaczył goniącego go agenta. Wydawało mu się, że wszystko dobrze zaplanował, że nie natrafią na jego ślad.

Popychając ludzi na swojej drodze, mężczyzna wyjął broń i zaczął strzelać na oślep. Ludzie momentalnie zaczęli przywierać do ziemi, ale Tony biegł dalej, kule jakimś cudem go omijały.

Jackson zmienił magazynek i znów zaczął strzelać. To była ostatnia amunicja jaką miał, w dodatku był zmęczony, jeśli teraz nie uda mu się pozbyć agenta, to na bank go złapią. Modlił się o trafienie.

Choć Tony miał przy sobie broń, nie mógł odpowiedzieć ogniem, zbyt duże było ryzyko, że trafiłby spanikowanych przechodniów. Mógł liczyć tylko na to, że Jacksonowi skończy się amunicja, zanim trafi jego lub kogoś innego.

Nagle Tony poczuł ból w prawej nodze, pod kolanem.

- Cholera! – przeklął, tracąc równowagę i padając na chodnik. Zaciskając zęby z bólu, Tony złapał się za ranę, patrząc przez łzy jak Jackson znika za rogiem. Ledwie zdążył to zrobić, a już wrócił, prowadzony przez Gibbsa, który najwyraźniej zaszedł go od tyłu.

- Tony! – McGee dobiegł do przyjaciela i uklęknął przy nim, sprawdzając obrażenia. – Jesteś cały?

- Co to za głupie pytanie? – warknął zły, kładąc się na chodniku z mocno zamkniętymi oczami. Bolało go jak cholera, przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu nogą. Spod zamkniętych powiek powoli zaczęły mu lecieć łzy, gdy poczuł kolejny impuls bólu. Boże, jak go bolało!

- Szefie, Tony dostał w nogę, chyba w kość.

- Zadzwoń po karetkę i jedź z nim do szpitala, ja zajmę się Jacksonem, spotkamy się na miejscu.

- Tak, szefie.

Zaraz po przewiezieniu do szpitala, Tony został zabrany na operację. Był na sali już dwie godziny, gdy na miejsce przyjechał Gibbs. Jackson został już przez niego przesłuchany i był właśnie w drodze do aresztu.

Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach operacja była zakończona i Tony został przewieziony do sali. Przed nim czekało kilka miesięcy rehabilitacji i nudnej papierkowej roboty w biurze.

Kilka dni po operacji, Tony czuł się już lepiej, choć nadal odczuwał ból w całej nodze, ale zwalił go na ranę, która wciąż się goiła. Powoli też chodził już tylko o jednej kuli, a nie o dwóch.

Siedząc w sypialni swojej i Gibbsa, Tony powoli zdejmował bandaż z nogi, by zmienić go po raz pierwszy. Zaciskał przy tym zęby z bólu, bo noga bolała go całymi dniami i tylko Tylenol łagodził jakoś ten ból. Gdyby mógł, brałby go całymi garściami, ale Ducky mu to odradził, by nie uszkodził wątroby.

Dostał w piszczel, więc zabandażowaną miał nogę od łydki aż do kolana. Bandaż strasznie go irytował, ale wolał to niż gips.

Po kilku minutach zmagania się z bandażem, Tony odsłonił wreszcie kawałek kostki, omal nie doznając szoku. Skóra w tym miejscu była niemal czarna, a z ciała wypływała jakaś dziwna, śmierdząca ciecz.

- O mój boże. – przeraził się Tony, szybko odsłaniając dalszą część nogi. Reszta kończyny aż do miejsca postrzału, była taka sama.

Ostrożnie dotykając ciemnej części, Tony ze strachem zauważył, że nie czuje nogi, nawet stopy, która wciąż wyglądała normalnie, podobnie jak reszta nogi powyżej kolana.

- Jethro. – zawołał przerażony. – Gibbs!

Kilka sekund później, Tony usłyszał, jak jego kochanek wbiega po schodach i otwiera drzwi do sypialni.

- Co jest? – zapytał zmartwiony. Przerażenie w głosie Tony'ego, gdy ten go zawołał, mu się nie podobało.

- Moja noga. – wyjąkał.

Gibbs szybko usiadł obok młodszego mężczyzny i ostrożnie dotknął jego nogi. Widział już coś podobnego, gdy jeszcze był w Marines.

- Tony, to gangrena. – powiedział, zabandażowując nogę z powrotem.

- Gangrena?

- Chodź, musimy iść do szpitala.

Gibbs pomógł Tony'emu wstać, a potem zejść ze schodów i wsiąść do samochodu. Przez cały ten czas, Tony wpatrywał się w swoją nogę, jak w coś przerażającego.

- Jeth, skoro to gangrena, to czy...

- Nie myśl o tym. – przerwał mu szybko, wiedząc, co ma na myśli. – Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Tony przytaknął, odwracając wzrok od nogi.

- Jak to możliwe, że wcześniej tego nie poczułem?

- Tylenol musiał załagodzić ból. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu nie poczuliśmy zapachu rozkładu.

Tony zadrżał na dźwięk słowa rozkład. Wolał nie myśleć o tym, że jego noga jest praktycznie martw. Obawiał się najgorszego.

Lekarz w szpitalu przyjął ich od razu i od razu też zaczął oględziny nogi. Pobrał również próbkę do badań, choć był stuprocentowo pewny, że ma do czynienia ze zgorzelem.

Gdy lekarz wyszedł, Tony zaczął panikować. Wiedział, co może się stać z jego nogą jeśli zakażenie zaszło zbyt daleko.

Gibbs starał się go uspokoić, ale niewiele to pomagało.

Gdy lekarz wrócił do sali, Tony wstrzymał oddech.

- Niestety nie mam dobrych wieści. Niewątpliwie mamy tu doczynienia ze zgorzelem i to w bardzo zaawansowanym stadium. Obawiam się, że niezbędna jest amputacja kończyny, póki zakażenie nie rozprzestrzeniło się na inne tkanki.

Tony zbladł momentalnie i zaczął nieznacznie drżeć. By dodać mu otuchy, Gibbs położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i ścisnął je lekko.

- Ale jak to amputacja? Jestem agentem federalnym, nie mogę stracić nogi, muszę je mieć obie!

- Przykro mi, ale zakażenie jest zbyt rozległe, nie da się go wyleczyć antybiotykami.

- To nie może być prawda. Lubię swoją nogę.

Gibbs objął swojego kochanka ramieniem i dał znak lekarzowi, by ich na chwilę zostawić.

- Pójdę umówić zabieg i załatwić pomoc psychologa. – powiedział wychodząc.

- Jethro, powiedz, że to jakiś chory sen. – poprosił Tony, kurczowo trzymając swoją nogę, gdzie nie była ona zainfekowana.

Gibbs nie odpowiedział tylko objął go mocniej.

Następnego dnia, Tony został już przygotowany do operacji i zabrany na salę. Lekarze nie chcieli zwlekać i dopuścić do rozprzestrzenienia się gangreny.

Gibbs siedział w poczekalni, popijając kawę. Razem z nim był Ducky, który tłumaczył mu żargon lekarzy na normalny język. Chwilowo tylko on wiedział o tym, co się stało z Tonym, pozostali byli przekonani, że jest po prostu w szpitalu na badaniach.

- Wszystko z nim będzie w porządku, Jethro. – powiedział Ducky, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu spiętego przyjaciela. – Zgorzel nie sięgnął daleko, mogło być zdecydowanie gorzej.

- Nie martwię się o jego zdrowie fizyczne. – przyznał. - Agencja zapłaci za protezy i rehabilitację, a Tony będzie mógł chodzić. Bardziej martwi mnie jego stan psychiczny.

- Niewątpliwie będzie to problem. Człowiekowi, który od urodzenia nie musiał się zmagać z brakiem kończyny, trudno się przystosować. Ale Anthony jest silny, poradzi sobie.

- Nie jestem tego taki pewien.

- Ważne, żeby miał oparcie najbliższych mu osób. Ciebie i zespołu. Bez tego z pewnością sobie nie poradzi.

- Dzięki, Ducky.

- Pójdę zobaczyć, jak postępuje amputacja.

Gibbs przytaknął i wyrzucił pusty kubek po kawie do śmieci. Z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadł na jednym z wielu krzeseł ustawionych w poczekalni. Na wprost niego siedziała zapłakana kobieta, która niespokojnie spoglądała na drzwi oddziału operacyjnego. Niewiele myśląc, wstał z miejsca i usiadł obok niej.

- To ktoś bardzo ważny? – zapytał.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, nie chcąc odpowiadać, ale chwilę później poczuła potrzebę wygadania się, wyrzucenia z siebie tego całego bólu.

- Mój mąż. Potrącił go samochód, gdy wracał z pracy. Ma zmiażdżoną nogę i muszą ją odciąć.

Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko i otarła kolejne łzy.

- A pan?

- Mój... partner, został postrzelony. Wdało się zakażenie, są zmuszeni amputować nogę.

- Przykro mi. Wygląda na to, że i mój mąż, i pański partner będą musieli wiele wycierpieć.

- Tak. Ale poradzą sobie. Muszą.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i otarła kolejne łzy.

- Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłam się. Jestem Rachel. – przedstawiła się, wyciągając rękę. Gibbs ją uścisnął.

- Jethro.

Ostatnie godziny operacji, Rachel i Jethro przesiedzieli blisko siebie, wspierając się nawzajem i czekając na informacje na zakończenie zabiegu.

Informacje o mężu Rachel były pierwsze i okazały się dobre. Kobieta podziękowała Jethro za rozmowę i poszła do sali męża. Zaledwie godzinę później wrócił również Ducky z chirurgiem operującym Tony'ego.

Gibbs wstrzymał oddech, spodziewając się złych wieści, ale spokojny wyraz twarzy Ducky'ego uspokoił go, nim lekarz jeszcze zaczął mówić.

- Wszystko poszło bez żadnych utrudnień. Zgorzel nie sięgnął kolana, amputowaliśmy więc nogę tylko na wysokości golenia. Znacząco ułatwi to późniejszą rehabilitację i przyzwyczajenie się do protezy. Gdyby zakażenie sięgnęło wyżej i zmuszeni byśmy byli amputować nogę wyżej, agentowi DiNozzo byłoby zdecydowanie trudniej.

- Dzięki doktorze, mogę go zobaczyć?

- Oczywiście. Powinien wybudzić się z narkozy za około dwie godziny. Pielęgniarka pana zaprowadzi.

- Ducky, zadzwoń do Abby. Powinna wiedzieć, co się dzieje z Tonym.

- A co z resztą? – zapytał Ducky.

- Później. Nie mam siły uspokajać ich wszystkich na raz.

Pielęgniarka zaprowadziła Gibbsa do sali Tony'ego. Mężczyzna był blady, ale nie to rzucało się w oczy jako pierwsze. Tam gdzie powinna być jego prawa noga, pościel opadała na materac.

Serce ścisnęło mu się na ten widok. Choć Tony przetrwał już gorsze rzeczy, jak dżumę, teraz wyglądał jeszcze słabiej niż wtedy. Gibbs wiedział, że dużo czasu upłynie, nim jego kochanek przywyknie do nowej sytuacji, ale nie zamierzał zostawić go z tym samego.

Gibbs przysunął do szpitalnego łóżka krzesło i usiadł na nim, zmęczony całą tą sytuacją.

Po godzinie czuwania, czuł ogarniający go sen. Zdążył jednak zamknąć oczy tylko na chwilę, gdy do sali wpadła Abby, cała zdyszana. Gibbs natychmiast do niej podszedł, by ją uspokoić.

- Ducky mi wszystko powiedział. Nic mu nie będzie? – zapytała zmartwiona. Jej zawsze nienaganny makijaż rozmazał się teraz od łez, które nieprzerwanie spływały jej po policzkach.

- Wyjdzie z tego. – zapewnił, obejmując ją ramieniem i sadzając na krześle, na którym sam chwilę temu siedział.

Abby przytaknęła i pociągnęła nosem. Starała się patrzeć na twarz Tony'ego, a nie na miejsce, w którym powinna być jego noga. Gdy Ducky do niej zadzwonił, nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Przecież Tony był niezniszczalny. Jemu i Gibbsowi nigdy nie powinno się nic stać, byli jak super bohaterowie z komiksów, nie wrażliwi na ludzkie rany i schorzenia. Tylko nieznana siła z kosmosu mogłaby ich pokonać! Więc czemu Tony leżał teraz przed nią słaby i bez kończyny? To nie powinno się zdarzyć.

- Co jeśli z tego nie wyjdzie? – zapytała nagle spanikowana. – Co my zrobimy jak go zabraknie?

- Abby, spokojnie. Wszystko jest już w porządku.

- Nie jest! Tony nie ma nogi, on już nigdy nie będzie taki sam, on...

- Abby... Abby, uspokój się. Z nogą czy bez, to wciąż ten sam Tony. Zobaczysz, wszystko się ułoży.

- Obiecujesz?

- Obiecuję.

Abby objęła desperacko Gibbsa i zaczęła szlochać w jego koszulę. Przed obojgiem z nich, a przede wszystkim przed Tonym, czekało teraz wiele trudności.


	2. Chapter 2

Ból. To było pierwsze, co zarejestrowała świadomość Tony'ego, gdy się obudził. Nie pikanie aparatury szpitalnej, nie telefony rozbrzmiewające gdzieś niedaleko ani też rozmowy różnych ludzi czy szum wentylatora. Nie poczuł też pościeli ani materaca o wątpliwej miękkości. Jedyne co czuł, to nieopisany ból. Nie był koszmarny, tylko dziwny i przerażający. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiego rodzaju bólu. Tak jakby jego mózg ześwirował i nie mógł poukładać wszystkiego, co się działo z jego ciałem, w jedną całość.

- Obudziłeś się.

Gibbs. Wszędzie poznałby ten głos, nawet na łożu śmierci. A może właśnie na takim leżał?

Otworzył jedno oko i natychmiast je zamknął, gdy oślepiło go światło. Nie, z pewnością był żywy.

- Jeth, możesz przygasić światło? – poprosił zachrypniętym głosem.

Usłyszał szuranie krzesła o podłogę, a następnie kroki. Pomimo zamkniętych oczu wyczuł zmianę natężenie światła.

Nie bojąc się już o utratę wzroku, uchylił powieki i spojrzał na Gibbsa, który siedział już z powrotem na krześle.

- Hej. – przywitał się Tony z uśmiechem, który szybko przerodził się w grymas. Wciąż odczuwał ten irytujący ból. – Co trzeba zrobić, by dostać tu środki przeciwbólowe? – zapytał.

- Dostajesz już maksymalną dawkę, więcej dać nie mogą.

- Ale mnie wciąż boli.

Gibbs zmartwił się momentalnie, spoglądając kątem oka na kikut nogi ukryty pod kołdrą.

- Gdzie boli?

- Nie wiem... wszędzie. Wiem, że to nie ma żadnego sensu, ale...

- Pójdę po lekarza. – przerwał mu Gibbs, wstając.

- Czekaj... Czy ja... naprawdę nie mam nogi, czy to był tylko zwykły sen, a leżę w szpitalu, bo dostałem kulkę? – z jednej strony chciał wiedzieć, a z drugiej bał się odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że w każdej chwili może sprawdzić, czy ma obie nogi, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić, musiał więc zapytać.

- To prawda. Straciłeś nogę. – odpowiedział Gibbs z żalem w głosie.

Tony ostrożnie podniósł się i usiadł na łóżku, choć nie przyszło mu to łatwo. Drżącą ręką dotknął najpierw lewej nogi. Uspokoił się, gdy poczuł jej ciepło pod dłonią. Gdy chciał dotknąć prawej nogi, serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić. Jego dłoń nie natrafiła na żaden opór, po prostu dotknęła materaca.

Monitory w sali zaczęły szybciej pikać, gdy Tony odsłonił obie nogi. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył to, co zostało z jednej z nich. Po jednej stronie była zdrowa kończyna, po drugiej, zabandażowany i spuchnięty kikut. Aparatura przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej, a Tony poczuł, jak łzy bezsilności i gniewu zbierają mu się w oczach.

- Jeth, ja...

Gibbs szybko podszedł do swojego kochanka i przyciągnął go do siebie, gdy usiadł na krawędzi jego łóżka.

- Wszystko jest w porządku, Tony. – uspokajał go, choć sam nie wierzył we własne słowa.

- Jak może być w porządku? Nie mam pieprzonej nogi! – krzyknął zrozpaczony. Całe jego dotychczasowe opanowanie zniknęło, nie był już w stanie powstrzymać dreszczy ani łez. – Jak teraz będę pracować? – mówił dalej. – Jak mam teraz pilnować, by nic ci się nie stało? Odpowiedz mi!

- Posłuchaj, Tony. Utrata nogi, to jeszcze nie koniec świata.

- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Ty masz je obie.

- Ale widziałem takie przypadki, gdy jeszcze byłem w Marines. Ludzie tracili nawet obie nogi, gdy weszli na minę, widziałem ich ból i strach. Niektórzy nie dali rady, ale byli też tacy, którzy się nie poddali. Ty też nie możesz się poddać, słyszysz? Dzisiejsza protetyka jest na wysokim poziomie, ludzie nawet nie będą wiedzieć, że masz protezę, nie będzie widać różnicy.

- Ja ją będę widział. – szepnął już nieco spokojniejszy.

- Dasz radę. Tak jak dałeś radę dżumie i śmierci Kate.

- Wolałbym już umrzeć, niż żyć bez nogi.

- Nie mów tak, bo zaraz ci przyłożę, chociaż jesteś w szpitalu.

- I jak ja mam teraz żyć? Nie mam nogi.

- To tylko noga, Tony. Bez niej też da się żyć. Momentami trudniej, ale da się i ty też będziesz żył. Przystosujesz się, a ja zamierzam ci w tym pomóc.

- Wiec nie odchodzisz? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Dlaczego miałbym odejść?

- Nie mam nogi.

- Tony, może nie zauważyłeś, ale nie kocham wyłącznie twojej nogi. Kocham cię całego, rozumiesz?

- Chyba tak.

- Idę po lekarza. Nie wpadaj znowu w panikę, dobrze?

- W porządku.

Nim wstał, Gibbs ostatni raz objął mocniej Tony'ego, który zaszlochał cicho, ale szybko się opanował.

- Wszystko się ułoży, Tony. – powiedział jeszcze stojąc w progu sali.

- Chciałbym być tak pewny, jak ty.

- Nie jestem bardziej pewny niż ty. Po prostu cię znam i wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Ty też wiesz, tylko na razie jesteś w szoku.

Tony zdawał się nie słyszeć ostatnich słów. Jak zahipnotyzowany masował swoją zdrową nogę, na kikut patrzył zaś z przerażeniem.

- Tony, spójrz na mnie. – poprosił Gibbs. Omal nie wrócił z powrotem do młodszego mężczyzny, gdy ten spojrzał na niego zapłakanymi oczami. – Kocham cię.

Tony uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale z radością i ulgą.

- Ja ciebie też.

- I nie zapominaj o tym.

- Nie zapomnę.

- Później wpadnie Abby w odwiedziny. Pokaż jej, że jesteś silny. Ona tego potrzebuje.

Tony przytaknął, a Gibbs wyszedł z sali, zostawiając swojego kochanka, który nadal czuł ten sam ból.

Tony wpatrywał się w ścianę przed sobą, niespecjalnie słuchając tego, co mówi mu lekarz. Wiedział, że powinno go to interesować, ale nie mógł się zmusić do słuchania. Wszystko w jego umyśle było jeszcze zbyt świeże, a ból promieniujący z kikuta zbyt silny. W mózgu cały czas czuł dziwną pustkę wynikającą ze straty nogi. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty słuchać lekarza. Na całe szczęście Gibbs słuchał.

- Za dwa dni rozpoczniemy formowanie kikuta. – powiedział lekarz. Zorientował się już, że jego pacjent go nie słucha, więc całą uwagę skupił na Gibbsie. – Potem rozpoczniemy rehabilitację, hartowanie kikuta i w końcu założymy agentowi DiNozzo pierwszą protezę, nauczymy go też się z nią obchodzić. Tutaj zacznie się najtrudniejsza część.

- To znaczy?

- Mamy w szpitalu ośrodek rehabilitacyjny, ale agent DiNozzo nie może tu zostać na tak długi okres czasu, będzie musiał wrócić do domu, ale w jego stanie, również psychicznym, musi mieć kogoś do pomocy.

- Mieszkamy razem, zajmę się nim.

- To wciąż nie wszystko. Nauka chodzenia przy pomocy protezy nie należy do łatwych. Oczywiście przy tej wysokości amputacji jest to i tak prostsze, ale to wciąż duży wysiłek.

- Da sobie radę. Jeśli nie, osobiście powiem mu, co o tym myślę.

Lekarz uśmiechnął się i zapisał coś w swoich dokumentach.

- Jeśli kikut goi się szybko, być może już jutro będzie można zacząć formowanie.

- Jak to wygląda? – zapytał Gibbs, spoglądając na Tony'ego. Nie podobał mu się ten nieobecny wzrok kochanka.

- Do formowania używa się bandaży uciskowych, masuje się też i oklepuje kikut. Do hartowania można też użyć zimnej i gorącej wody, to już zależy od tego, jaki sposób wybierze agent DiNozzo. Niezależnie jednak od sposobu, kikut musi zostać dobrze zahartowany, gdyż noga wciąż będzie musiała utrzymywać sporą część ciężaru ciała. Kikut musi również dobrze być umocowany w protezie, by się nie obcierał, ale niezależnie jak dobra będzie proteza, agent DiNozzo wciąż będzie odczuwał nieznaczny ból.

- Dzięki, doktorze. Proszę nas teraz zostawić.

- Oczywiście. – lekarz ostatni raz spojrzał na parametry wyświetlane na monitorach i zapisał wszystko w dokumentacji. - Za godzinę przyjdzie pielęgniarka, by zmienić bandaż. – powiedział jeszcze po czym wyszedł z sali.

- Tony, słyszysz mnie? – zapytał Gibbs kładąc dłoń na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny.

- Tak. – odparł niemrawo Tony i spojrzał na kochanka. – Boli.

- Może powinieneś się trochę przespać. – zaproponował uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Nie mogę. Abby powinna być niedługo.

- Zrozumie.

- Wiem, ale chcę z nią pogadać. Poza tym, sam nie dasz rady jej uspokoić. – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Gibbs odprężył się, słysząc jak Tony żartuje. To był dobry znak.

- I myślisz, że zdziałasz więcej ode mnie?

- Jeth, to Abby. Jej nie uspokoiłaby nawet cysterna pełna leków uspokajających.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, do sali weszła właśnie Abby i gdy tylko zobaczyła, że Tony jest przytomny, podbiegła do jego łóżka i rzuciła się mu na szyję.

- Tony! – zapłakała, po raz drugi tego dnia niszcząc sobie makijaż. – Tak się martwiłam, wszystko z tobą dobrze?

- Cóż, trochę się duszę. – wychrypiał.

- Oh, wybacz.

Abby przestała tulić go tak mocno, że nie mógł oddychać, ale odmówiła puszczenia go.

- Abbs, jestem cały. – zapewnił ją.

- Na pewno?

- To tylko noga, nic wielkiego.

Abby przytaknęła i puściła go, wycierając swoje oczy i policzki z tuszu.

- Jak się, czujesz? – zapytała już nieco spokojniejsza.

- Jeszcze trochę mnie boli, ale...

- Mówiłeś, że nic ci nie jest! – spanikowała nagle.

- Abby. – Gibbs objął ją ramieniem. – To normalne, że go boli, jest po operacji. Ale dostaje leki przeciwbólowe, nic mu nie będzie.

- Okej. – szepnęła, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Okej. – powtórzyła i znów przetarła oczy. – Przepraszam, że się tak zachowuję, ale nadal jestem w szoku.

- W nie większym niż ja. – powiedział Tony uśmiechając się. Chciał pokazać Abby, że nie musi się tak przejmować. – Wciąż trudno mi się pogodzić z faktem, że nie mam nogi. Mojemu mózgowi chyba też, bo wciąż próbuje nią poruszać. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

- Oh, Tony, tak mi przykro. – Abby wyglądała jakby znowu miała się rozpłakać.

- Abby, naprawdę wszystko jest okej.

- Ale, ale...

- Wiem, nie mam nogi, ale wszystko będzie dobrze. Dadzą mi protezę i znowu będę mógł chodzić. Choć jak dla mnie, to mogliby mi dać drewnianą nogę, jakie mieli piraci. Dziewczyny lgnęłyby do mnie stadami.

- DiNozzo, czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – zapytał Gibbs, unosząc jedną z brwi.

- Em, oczywiście, gdybym nie był z tobą. – poprawił szybko, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

Abby rozluźniła się podobnie jak Gibbs, gdy Tony znów zaczął żartować. To był niezawodny znak, że naprawdę nie ma się o co martwić.

Tony i Abby rozmawiali trochę, wyłącznie na tematy nie związane ze szpitalem i kalectwem starszego agenta. Jednak niedługo potem, Tony czuł się co raz bardziej zmęczony i w końcu zasnął. Gibbs i Abby postanowili mu nie przeszkadzać i wyszli z sali.

- Co z resztą? – zapytał Gibbs, idąc razem z przyjaciółką do szpitalnej kawiarni. Potrzebował kawy jak najszybciej.

- Nic im nie mówiłam. Tim i Ziva będę jutro chcieli wiedzieć, czemu cię nie ma. Dyrektor Shepard również.

- Panią dyrektor zostaw mnie. Zadzwonię do niej jutro rano. Ty wyjaśnij wszystko Zivie i McGee.

- Co mam im powiedzieć?

- Prawdę. Nie widzę innej możliwości.

Abby poszła do domu, a Gibbs po wypiciu kawy i kupieniu drugiej na później, wrócił do sali Tony'ego. Zrobił to w sama porę. Już pod drzwiami usłyszał urządzenie, które pikały jak oszalałe, a gdy wszedł do środka, dowiedział się, co było przyczyną tego zamieszania.

Tony rzucał się na łóżku cały spocony, mamrocząc pod nosem, podczas gdy pielęgniarki bezskutecznie starały się podać mu coś na uspokojenie, by nie zranił swojej amputowanej nogi. Niestety pomimo środków przeciwbólowych, Tony wciąż był dla nich zbyt silny.

Do sali wbiegli dwaj pielęgniarze, ale nim zdążyli coś zrobić, Gibbs już był przy swoim starszym agencie i uspokajał go. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu. Jedno lekkie uderzenie w potylice załatwiło sprawę.

Tony nagle otworzył oczy i poderwał się z łóżka do pozycji siedzącej. Gdyby Gibbs go nie zatrzymał, najprawdopodobniej próbowałby wstać.

- Tony, oddychaj spokojnie. – zalecił mu Jethro widząc, jak młodszy mężczyzna zaczyna tracić oddech.

Przy Gibbsie pojawił się lekarz, który zaczął osłuchiwać Tony'ego. Mężczyzna wciąż był w szoku, a po czole spływały mu kropelki potu, ale z każdą chwilą uspokajał się coraz bardziej.

- W porządku? – zapytał Gibbs ze zmartwieniem w głosie.

Nim Tony odpowiedział, wziął jeszcze kilka drżących wdechów.

- Tak. To był tylko sen.

Jethro nie pytał, co mu się śniło, domyślał się, co to mogło być. W jego ciele wezbrała rosnąca nienawiść do lekarza, który operował Tony'ego po postrzale. To przez jego niedbalstwo wszystko się zaczęło. Nie wiedział jeszcze, czy wsadzą go do więzienia, na razie stracił tylko prawo do wykonywania zawodu. Jeśli jednak, jakimś cudem obeszłoby się bez żadnej poważnej kary, Jethro był gotowy zrobić wszystko, byle tylko lekarz zapłacił za swój błąd.

- Dasz radę znowu zasnąć? – spytał, odprawiając wszystkich z pokoju.

- Tak, tylko muszę chwilę odsapnąć.

Gibbs przytaknął i usiadł na krześle przy łóżku, czekając aż Tony znowu zaśnie. Nie musiał czekać długo, młodszy mężczyzna wciąż był wyczerpany operacja i wizytą Abby.

Gdy był już pewny, że Tony śpi, wyszedł z pokoju i wyjął z kieszeni telefon. Chciał zadzwonić do Jenny później, ale wtedy musiałby słuchać jej wrzasków, a nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.

Przykładając telefon do ucha, poczekał aż dyrektor odbierze.

- Jen, nie przyjdę jutro do agencji. – powiedział, nim kobieta nawet zdążyła się odezwać.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała podejrzliwie. Wiedziała, że Tony wciąż musi zostawać w domu, ale nie musiał mieć całodobowej opieki.

- Tony'emu się pogorszyło. – wyjaśnił bez zbędnych szczegółów, mocno zaciskając palce na komórce. Wiedział, co Jen zaraz powie i denerwowało go to jak cholera. Odkąd dyrektor dowiedziała się, że on i Tony są razem, stała się wobec młodszego mężczyzny strasznie niemiła. Gdy trzeba było wykonać brudną robotę, zawsze kazała to robić Tony'emu, a on, wiedząc, o co jej chodzi, wykonywał posłusznie każde polecenie. Wiedział, że nadal był z Jethro tylko dlatego, że nie przeniosła go do innej agencji i nie chciał prowokować takiej sytuacji.

- Nie może z nim zostać ktoś inny, sąsiadka albo...

- Tony stracił nogę. – przerwał jej.

- Oh. Przykro mi. – w jej głosie dało się słyszeć szczery żal, co wcale nie znaczyło, że zamierzała zmienić swoje zachowanie względem Tony'ego. Po prostu odłożyłaby to na później. – Jak to się stało? – spytała.

- Gangrena. – odparł po prostu. – Muszę kończyć.

Nim Jen miała szanse odpowiedzieć, Gibbs rozłączył się i wrócił do sali Tony'ego. Podczas krótkiego snu, zdołał częściowo zrzucić z siebie przykrycie, odsłaniając tym samym kikut.

Jethro od razu zakrył go z powrotem, dotykając go jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy. To było dziwne uczucie. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu była tu zupełnie zdrowa i sprawna noga, a teraz pozostało po niej tylko to. Choć sam uspokajał swojego kochanka, siebie już nie mógł. Dobrze wiedział, że nie wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej, Tony prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie mógłby pracować w terenie. Mógłby przychodzić na miejsce zbrodni i pomagać ze swoją intuicją oraz talentem do odnajdywania szczegółów, ale o akcjach nie było nawet mowy. Z tego co Gibbs wiedział, istniały protezy dla ludzi, którzy wykonują ruchową pracę, ale to wciąż byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Tony nie mógłby brać udziału w pościgu za przestępcą bez specjalnych protez dla sportowców, ale tych – jak sądził Gibbs – nie nosiło się na co dzień. Nie mógłby też zajmować się pracą tajniaka. Gdyby przestępcy go odkryli i nie postanowili od razu zabić, mogliby wykorzystać jego kalectwo. Wystarczyłoby, żeby zdjęli mu protezę i Tony byłby bezbronny, nie mógłby uciekać.

Gibbs westchnął i powolnymi ruchami, rozmasował sobie skroń. To wszystko wciąż wydawało mu się snem, ale to jak najbardziej była rzeczywistość. Okrutna rzeczywistość.


	3. Chapter 3

Łoskot upadającego na podłogę przedmiotu wybudził go ze snu. Spróbował otworzyć oczy, ale powieki wydawały się być ze sobą zlepione. Przetarł je dłonią i mrugając szybko kilka razy, w końcu mógł zobaczyć, co go obudziło.

- McGee, co ty tu robisz? – zapytał zaspanym głosem. Był trochę zawiedziony, że nie było z nim Gibbsa.

McGee podniósł na niego swój wzrok, do tej pory wlepiany w zegarek, który bezlitośnie miętosił między palcami.

Młodszy mężczyzna odkaszlnął zdenerwowany.

- Gibbs kazał mi tu siedzieć i cię pilnować. – wyjaśnił, zapinając zegarek na ręce.

- Gdzie on teraz jest?

- Ducky wysłał go do domu, żeby coś zjadł i się przebrał. Musiał go stąd wyciągać siłą.

Tony zaśmiał się cicho. To było typowe dla Gibbsa, jeśli któremuś z nich działo się coś poważnego. Pewnie gdyby nie ta szalona kobieta, to Jethro siedziałby z nim nawet podczas dżumy. Co zresztą robił, gdy kobieta już była zamknięta w areszcie.

- Gdzie Ziva? – zapytał, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma tutaj jego partnerki.

- Odwiozła Abby do domu i została z nią, by ją pocieszać. Ducky by to zrobił, ale on musi pilnować Gibbsa.

- Dziwne, że ciebie nie trzeba pilnować, Probie. Spodziewałem się, ze będziesz panikował gorzej niż Abby. – Tim szykował się już do zaprzeczenia, że wcale nie jest taki słaby psychicznie, ale Tony mu przerwał. – Tylko żartowałem. Jesteś zbyt poważny, McPonurasie.

W normalnej sytuacji, McGee oburzyłby się na kolejne przezwisko i zaczął sprzeczać z Tonym, ale nie dzisiaj, kiedy sytuacja nie była normalna. Kiedy patrzył na swojego przyjaciela w takim stanie, na samą myśl o sprzeczaniu się z nim robiło mu się niedobrze. To byłoby po prostu niewłaściwe. Tony był teraz taki słaby, zmizerniały, jakby to w ogóle nie był on tylko ktoś inny. McGee miał nawet nadzieje, że to chodziło o kogoś innego, gdy Abby mu wszystko powiedziała. Nie mógł pojąć, jak ktoś taki jak Tony, który przetrwał dżumę i wiele innych rzeczy, wreszcie został pokonany. Ciężko było mu patrzeć na osobę w takim stanie, która tyle go nauczyła. Fakt, starszy agent zawsze mu dokuczał i z niego żartował, czasami to przez niego miał później kłopoty u Gibbsa, ale przecież byli partnerami, przyjaciółmi i Tony zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, gdyby poprosił go o pomoc.

- Możesz mi dać trochę wody? – zapytał Tony, wyrywając Tima z jego myśli.

- Co... A, tak, pewnie.

McGee podszedł do szafki na której stał dzbanek z wodą. Nalał jej trochę do szklanki i podał przyjacielowi.

- Dzięki.

Tony nie wypił całej wody, już po pierwszym łyku chciało mu się wymiotować, więc tylko zwilżył sobie usta, by nie chrypieć przy mówieniu.

- Nie pijesz więcej? – zdziwił się McGee, gdy Tony oddał mu szklankę.

- To mi na razie wystarczy.

- Oh.

Tim odstawił szklankę i usiadł na swoim miejscu, znów czując się niezręcznie. Chciał zapytać Tony'ego jak się czuje i o wiele innych rzeczy, których jednak wolał nie wypowiadać na głos. Nie sądził, by pytanie o to, jak to jest nie mieć nogi, było teraz na miejscu. Może za kilka lat.

- McGee, nie jestem dzieckiem, nie rozpłaczę się, gdy zaczniesz pytać o moją nogę. – zapewnił Tony, widząc, jak zdenerwowany jest młodszy mężczyzna.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem się narzucać. – wyjaśnił, znów zaczynając bawić się zegarkiem. Nie odprężało go to, ale przynajmniej zajął czymś ręce. – Więc... jak się czujesz? – zapytał niepewnie.

- Bywało lepiej. Mam wrażenie jakby ktoś przejechał po mnie rozpędzonym samochodem. – odparł, starając ułożyć się wygodniej i nie zerwać przy tym tych wszystkich kabelków przyczepionych do niego, jak do królika doświadczalnego przetrzymywanego w zamku chorego naukowca. – Zdrętwiała mi noga. – dodał po chwili. – Mógłbyś mi pomóc?

- Jasne. – Tim schował zegarek do kieszeni i podszedł do łóżka Tony'ego, łapiąc go za zdrową nogę.

- Nie ta. Druga.

McGee spojrzał przerażony na schowany pod kołdra kikut. Miał go dotknąć? Nie, to było nie możliwe. Nie mógł go dotknąć, bał się. Co jeśli zrobiłby coś Tony'emu i pogorszyłby tylko sprawę? Gibbs by go zabił!

- Tony, ja...

- Tim, to nic takiego. – Tony użył imienia przyjaciela, by go nieco uspokoić. – Pielęgniarka już ją dotykała i nic mi się nie stało. Po prostu przesuń ją odrobinę, obojętnie w którą stronę.

Prawda była tak, że prosił Tima o przesunięcie nogi, bo sam panicznie bał się to zrobić. Nie chciał jej po prostu dotykać. Dopóki tego nie robił i nie patrzył na nią, mógł udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, że ta dziwna pustka nie istnieje, a brak czucia nogi poniżej kolana jest spowodowane zażyciem środków przeciwbólowych, a nie faktem, że tej nogi nie ma.

- Jesteś pewny?

Tony przytaknął i odchylając głowę, zamknął oczy. Masz obie nogi, masz obie nogi, powtarzał sobie ciągle.

McGee przełknął gulę w gardle i ignorując szalenie bijące serce, ostrożnie dotknął kikuta i równie ostrożnie przesunął go o kilka milimetrów w bok. Gdy tylko był pewny, że noga leży w bezpiecznej pozycji, zabrał szybko ręce i odetchnął z ulgą. Udało się, Tony nie zawył z bólu i dalej żył.

- Lepiej?

- Tak. Sam bym nią ruszył, ale nie dosięgnę do niej z tej pozycji, a wolę nie używać samych mięśni nogi. – skłamał, odprężając się na tyle, na ile pozwalała cała sytuacja.

- Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś? – zapytał Tim.

- A masz wiadro morfiny? Bo tyle by mi się jej przydało. – powiedział, otwierając z powrotem oczy.

- Może mógłbym poprosić lekarzy, żeby dali ci coś na ból? – zaproponował.

- Gibbs powiedział, że to już maksymalna dawka. Ale dzięki. - Tony zerknął na uchylone drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. Podobnie jak w jego sali, tak i tam było ciemno. – Która jest właściwie godzina?

- Um, dochodzi północ. – odparł Tim, patrząc na zegarek. – Może powinieneś jeszcze się trochę przespać.

- Mam dość spania, chcę wyjść z tego szpitala.

- Wiesz, że nie możesz.

- Wiem. – westchnął. – Gibbs będzie rano?

- Tak powiedział, ale może Ducky przetrzyma go w domu dłużej.

- Jak w ogóle się wszyscy trzymają?

- W porządku. Abby wciąż trochę popłakuje, ale znasz ją, zawsze przesadza.

- A Ziva?

Ona najbardziej go interesowała. Zwykle nic nie robiło na niej wrażenia i ciężko było wywołać u niej jakiekolwiek emocje. To nie ta sama liga co Gibbs, ale on to co innego. Gibbs to Gibbs, Ziva zawsze gorzej trzymała nerwy na wodzy od niego. Był ciekaw, czy i w tym wypadku było tak samo.

- Ziva ma ochotę zabić tego lekarza, co cię operował. – odparł Tim, uśmiechając się na wspomnienie rozmowy z kobietą. - Powiedziała, że wybrała już nawet odpowiedni nóż.

- Cała Ziva. – skwitował Tony. – Tylko by ludzi zabijała.

- Ale ona ma rację! – krzyknął McGee, ale natychmiast się opamiętał, gdy Tony spojrzał na niego w taki sam sposób, w jaki robił to Gibbs. – To jest, nie chodzi mi o zabijanie, ale to wina tego lekarza. Zasługuje na karę. Nawet Gibbs chce mu coś zrobić. Ty nie?

- Nawet nie wiesz ile chciałbym zrobić temu lekarzowi. Tylko że ja wiem, że to mi nogi nie zwróci. Gibbs też wie, więc nawet go nie tknie. Poza tym, to by było wbrew jego zasadom.

- Związek między współpracownikami też był wbrew jego zasadom. – przypomniał nieśmiało McGee.

- Mówiłeś coś?

- Nic, nic.

Tony znowu westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią. Może jednak sen nie jest takim złym pomysłem, pomyślał, nakrywając się dokładniej kołdrą.

- Idę spać. – powiedział, zamykając oczy.

- Myślałem, że nie chce ci się spać.

- Zmieniłem zdanie.

Tim przytaknął i usiadł na krześle, cały czas uważnie obserwując Tony'ego. Gibbs kazał mu go pilnować, więc nie chciał go zawieść. Racjonalny umysł podpowiadał mu, że nic by się nie stało, gdyby na chwilę odwrócił wzrok, byli przecież w szpitalu, wokół pełno pielęgniarek i lekarzy, ale wolał dmuchać na zimne.

- McGee.

- Tak? – zapytał, podrywając się z miejsca. Był już gotowy wołać kogoś do pomocy.

- Przestań się na mnie gapić, to mi wcale nie pomaga usnąć.

- Oh, przepraszam. – mruknął zażenowany i znów zaczął bawić się zegarkiem, byle tylko nie patrzeć na Tony'ego, jednak ręce tak mu drżały, że zegarek upadł na podłogę. Już i tak pęknięte szkiełko, rozleciało się na kawałki.

- McGee. – warknął ostrzegawczo Tony, otwierając oczy. Naprawdę chciał jeszcze pospać.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam. – powtarzał, zbierając resztki szkła z podłogi.

- Wiesz co, wyjdź ty stąd najlepiej, przejdź się, zjedz coś, cokolwiek, tylko daj mi zasnąć.

- Ale Gibbs kazał...

- Gibbsa tu nie ma i ja ci każę stąd wyjść. Wróć za godzinę, kiedy będę już spał.

- No dobra.

McGee niepewnie wstał z krzesła i wyszedł z sali, zostawiając drzwi uchylone tak jak były.

Zadowolony z ciszy Tony wreszcie mógł zasnąć, rozpraszany jedynie przez ból nogi.

Tony już nie spał, gdy Gibbs wrócił do szpitala kilka minut po szóstej rano. Ducky przez całą drogę próbował go przekonać, że nie ma się co spieszyć, ale Gibbs miał inne zdanie na ten temat.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, ignorując pielęgniarkę, która właśnie zmieniała Tony'emu opatrunek.

- Lepiej, choć Probie nie dawał mi spać. Nie mogłeś wybrać kogoś lepszego do pilnowania mnie?

- Tylko on jeden nie był zajęty.

- Nawet Palmer nie mógł przyjść?

- On zajmował się matką Ducky'ego.

- To kim ja się mam zajmować?

- Wystarczy jak zajmiesz się sobą.

- Trochę do bani.

Tony niechętnie popatrzył na odsłonięty przez pielęgniarkę kikut. Nie był już tak spuchnięty i czerwony jak wczoraj, ale wzrok wciąż przyciągała paskudnie wyglądająca blizna po operacji.

- Przed południem przyjdzie fizjoterapeuta i pokaże, jak wzmacniać mięśnie kikuta. – oznajmiła pielęgniarka, gdy skończyła, po czym sprawdziła jeszcze, czy Tony otrzymuje prawidłową dawkę leków i dopiero wtedy wyszła.

- Nie chcę, by ktoś dotykał tego... czegoś. – przyznał się Tony, patrząc na nogę jak na coś odrażającego.

- To niezbędna część rehabilitacji, Tony. Bez tego nie będziesz mógł chodzić. – Gibbs położył dłoń na zdrowej nodze kochanka i zaczął ją masować.

- Co za różnica i tak się w pracy nie przydam.

- Przed przyjazdem rozmawiałem z Jenny, powiedziała, że będziesz mógł pracować normalnie, odpadną ci tylko akcje.

- Czyli to, co najlepsze.

- Tony...

- Wiem, wiem, z protezą nie będę mógł kogoś gonić albo uciekać, ale to wciąż boli. Lubię moją pracę. I co teraz, mam tak po prostu siedzieć w biurze, podczas gdy tobie lub reszcie może grozić niebezpieczeństwo?

- Innego wyjścia nie ma. Z ograniczoną sprawnością mógłbyś narazić i siebie, i nas wszystkich. W biurze przynajmniej będziesz bezpieczny.

- Ale w biurze, nie mogę chronić twoich tyłów.

- McGee i Ziva się o to zatroszczą. Zdążyli się od ciebie nauczyć, jak to robić.

- Może będę miał szczęście i podczas zbierania dowodów ktoś nas zaatakuje. – zażartował Tony.

- Może. – Gibbs uśmiechnął się i poklepał kochanka po nodze.

- Dzisiaj też zamierzasz zostać do późna? – spytał Tony.

- Nie, dzisiaj wyjdę już po wizycie fizjoterapeuty.

- Tak szybko? – zdziwił się. – Dobra, ty nie jesteś Gibbs, gdzie on jest? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Zapewniam cię, że to ja. – powiedział rozbawiony. Cieszył się, że Tony powoli odzyskiwał dobry humor. Ducky mu powiedział, że to przyspieszy rehabilitację.

- Udowodnij.

Gibbs wstał odrobinę z krzesła i pochylił się nad Tonym, składając na jego ustach pocałunek.

- Wystarczy?

- No nie wiem, to było za krótkie. – stwierdził i mrugnął do starszego mężczyzny zadziornie.

Gibbs pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, ale powtórzył pocałunek, tym razem nieco dłużej.

- I?

- To z pewnością ty. – przyznał wreszcie, oblizując wargi. - Ale to wciąż podejrzane, że chcesz wyjść tak szybko. Żądam wyjaśnień albo się wyprowadzam.

- Muszę po prostu przygotować dom dla ciebie. – wyjaśnił Jethro. Dobru humor Tony'ego udzielił się również jemu.

- Przygotować dom? Dla mnie?

- Trzeba przede wszystkim dostawić wannę w łazience. Bez nogi nie możesz się kąpać pod prysznicem.

- No tak. A inne pokoje?

- Inne pokoje raczej nie wymagają tak drastycznej zmiany, ale muszę się jeszcze upewnić.

- Skoro tylko łazienka wymaga przebudowy, a raczej sam tego nie zrobisz, to czemu po prostu nie wpuścisz tam fachowców i nie wrócisz tutaj?

- Normalnie bym tak zrobił, ale odkąd ze mną mieszkasz popadłem w paranoję zamykania drzwi podobną do twojej.

- Hej, masz pojęcie ile kosztował mój telewizor? Dużo! Jak tak bardzo chcesz wydawać pieniądze na nowy, to możesz nie zamykać drzwi. Więc nie mów mi nic o paranoi, to zwykła ostrożność.

- Jak sobie chcesz, DiNozzo, jak sobie chcesz.

- Hej, czy mi się wydaje, czy pielęgniarka mocniej założyła mi bandaż?

- Gdybyś słuchał wczoraj lekarza, wiedziałbyś, że to jest część procesu rehabilitacji. – wyjaśnił Gibbs. – Może ten fizjoterapeuta opowie ci więcej, ja się nie znam na tym medycznym gównie.

- Tylko nie mów tego przy nim. – ostrzegł.

- Witam panów. – do sali Tony'ego wszedł mężczyzna, a za nim dwóch pielęgniarzy. – Nazywam się Robert Dunn i będę fizjoterapeutą pana DiNozzo.

- Agenta DiNozzo. – poprawił go Tony.

- Jak pan sobie życzy, agencie DiNozzo. – mężczyzna odkaszlnął i przystawił sobie krzesło, na którym usiadł. – Zapewne chciałby pan wiedzieć, agencie, od czego zaczniemy.

- Byłoby miło.

- Wstępna rehabilitacja ma na celu wzmocnienia kikuta oraz zdrowej nogi. Na razie zajmiemy się tym drugim, gdyż kikut wciąż jest zbyt świeży, ale póki co możemy też wzmocnić mięśnie powyżej poziomu amputacji. – wyjaśnił.

- Zaraz, to znaczy, że mogę poruszać tą nogą? – zapytał zaskoczony.

- To nawet wskazane. Nie widział pan, jak pielęgniarka to robiła?

- Ostatni dzień głównie przespałem.

- To jeszcze nic straconego. Zacznijmy więc od razu, by mógł pan wykonywać ćwiczenia bez mojej obecności, agencie.

- Po co tu ci pielęgniarze? – zapytał podejrzliwie Gibbs, obserwując dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn.

- Gdy skończymy pierwsze ćwiczenia, chciałbym, żeby agent DiNozzo wstał i pozwolił krwi lepiej przepłynąć przez kikuta.

- Mam stanąć? Nie dam rady.

- Po to właśnie są pielęgniarze. Razem powinniśmy utrzymać pana w pozycji pionowej. – wyjaśnił, wstając. – Możemy zaczynać?

Tony niepewnie przytaknął i zaczął obserwować, jak mężczyzna odsłania jego obie nogi.

- Najpierw zajmiemy się zdrową kończyną. Proszę ją zgiąć kilkukrotnie w kolanie, właśnie tak. Teraz proszę to samo zrobić z amputowaną, ale ostrożniej.

Choć robił to bardzo powoli, Tony momentalnie poczuł ból, gdy tylko uniósł niekompletną nogę, a potem zgiął ją delikatnie w kolanie. Zgięcie nie było nawet w połowie tak mocne, jak zdrowej nogi, ale czego innego mógł się spodziewać.

- Na razie to wystarczy, kikut wciąż jest zbyt świeży, by tak go nadwerężać. Teraz proszę poruszać nogą na boki. Takie ćwiczenie wzmocni staw udowy.

Przez następnych kilka minut Tony wykonywał każde ćwiczenie z niemałym wysiłkiem. Nie miał pojęcia, że tyle siły będzie go kosztować podniesienie bądź co bądź, już teraz lżejszej nogi, choć był pewny, że gdyby robił to sprawną kończyną, w ogóle by się nie zmęczył. To na pewno miało związek z mięśniami, których części już nie posiadał.

- Dobrze, teraz spróbujemy wstać, agencie DiNozzo.

- Tylko nie to. – jęknął Tony, ale z pomocą Gibbsa posłusznie usiadł na łóżku. – Nie moglibyście dać mi jakiejś kuli albo laski?

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, postoi pan tylko chwilę. – poinformował mężczyzna i wraz z pielęgniarzami pomógł swojemu pacjentowi stanąć na zdrowej nodze.

Tony musiał zacisnąć zęby, by nie jęknąć z bólu, gdy grawitacja zaczęła działać na kikut. To było dziwne i bolesne uczucie, pozostałości jego nogi zwisała bezwładnie, naciągając wciąż wrażliwą skórę.

- Długo jeszcze? – zapytał, czując jak zdrowa noga zaczyna mu słabnąć, choć był podtrzymywany przez czterech mężczyzn. Dziwnie było opierać cały swój ciężar tylko na jednej kończynie. Robił to już wcześniej, ale wtedy miał świadomość, że w każdej chwili jego druga noga może przejąć całą robotę. Teraz nie mogła i musiał liczyć na pomoc innych.

- Już wystarczy na dzisiaj.

Tony odetchnął z ulgą i położył się z powrotem na łóżku. Nie było tak źle, jak myślał, ale i tak wolałby, żeby to nie jego dotyczyło to wszystko.

- Teraz boli mnie noga. – powiedział, dotykając kikuta. Wciąż czuł do niego odrazę, ale dotyk łagodził ból.

- To wyłącznie ból fantomowy. – wyjaśnił fizjoterapeuta. – Pana mózg tworzy ten ból, to naturalna reakcja, gdy człowiek traci kończynę, po pewnym czasie minie.

- Oby.

- Następna sesja jutro. Jeśli będzie się pan czuł na siłach, agencie, proszę wieczorem jeszcze trochę poruszać kikutem. Dzięki temu będzie panu później łatwo przyzwyczaić się do protezy.

Tony przytaknął i zakrył obie swoje nogi, by nie musieć na nie na razie patrzeć.

- W porządku? – zapytał Gibbs.

- Tak, chyba powoli się przyzwyczajam.

- Attaboy.

- Powiedziałeś attaboy. Do mnie! Teraz już nie jestem taki pewny, czy to na pewno ty! Gdzie ochrona?

Gibbs zaśmiał się i klepnął kochanka w tył głowy. Może jednak za bardzo to przeżywali? Tony czuł się już lepiej, a brak nogi znosił zaskakująco dobrze, ale przed nim wciąż czekało najgorsze. Pełna rehabilitacja.


	4. Chapter 4

Gdy człowieka coś boli, zazwyczaj bierze on jakieś proszki i mu przechodzi. W ekstremalnych przypadkach trzeba użyć morfiny, jednak ta szczególnie Tony'emu nie pomagała, głównie dlatego, że zmniejszyli mu jej dawkę. Tłumaczyli, że nie potrzebował jej już tak dużo, ale on wciąż odczuwał ból, nawet gorszy niż dzień po operacji. Fizjoterapeuta wyjaśnił mu, że tak naprawdę nie odczuwa bólu, a nawet jeśli, to nie taki, jak go opisywał. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że noga strasznie go bolała, a przed nim wciąż czekała dalsza część rehabilitacji, którą pozwolili przeprowadzić Gibbsowi. Ponoć miało to być bardziej skuteczniejsze niż w przypadku przeprowadzania jej przez pielęgniarkę, albo jeszcze kogoś innego.

- Gotowy? – zapytał Gibbs.

- Bardziej gotowy już nie będę. – odparł przyglądając się, jak kochanek odsłania jego kikut i powoli oraz delikatnie zaczął go masować. Taki był jeden ze sposobów hartowania kikuta, na początku kazali robić to ostrożnie, bo operowane miejsce wciąż było delikatne, ale po jakimś czasie musieliby zwiększyć nacisk.

- Nie obrzydza cię to? – zapytał Tony. Zadrżał, gdy Gibbs przejechał dłonią po bliźnie, którą zasłaniał bandaż.

- Czemu miałoby mnie brzydzić? To część ciebie.

- Mniejsza część. – przypomniał mu, po chwili jednak jęknął cicho.

- Boli? – zaniepokoił się Gibbs i przerwał masowanie.

- Nie, to nawet przyjemne. – przyznał, ale na kikut wciąż patrzył z obrzydzeniem. Czuł się taki bezsilny. W żaden sposób nie mógł zapobiec amputacji nogi. Nogi, której teraz nie było.

Tony zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zamknął oczy, starając się nie płakać. Jego wysiłki spełzły jednak na niczym i załkał.

- Co jest?

- Chcę moją nogę z powrotem. – wysapał, z trudem powstrzymując łzy.

Gibbs szybko podszedł do kochanka i objął go ramieniem.

- Spokojnie, Tony, spokojnie. – szeptał, próbując go uspokoić, ale niewiele to pomagało.

- Mam ochotę go zabić. Mam ochotę zabić ich obu. Tego sukinsyna, który mnie postrzelił i tego konowała, który mnie operował. – załkał, kurczowo trzymając się Gibbsa.

- Wiem, Tony. Wiem. – powiedział, masując go po plecach. Podobnie jak Tony, czuł się bezsilny. Nie mógł pomóc młodszemu mężczyźnie w żaden sposób, mógł go tylko pocieszać i być przy nim. Gibbs obawiał się jednak, że to za mało.

Po tym małym załamaniu psychicznym, Tony usnął zmęczony, gdy tylko jego głowa zetknęła się z poduszką. Gibbs postanowił w tym czasie wrócić na chwile do agencji i zająć się paroma sprawami. Gdy wrócił do szpitala, szybko pożałował, że w ogóle stamtąd wychodził.

W sali Tony'ego był lekarz, który go osłuchiwał oraz pielęgniarka, która trzymała mu pod brodą miskę, sam Tony zaś kasłał co chwilę, jakby miał zaraz wypluć swoje płuca.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Gibbs.

Lekarz zawiesił swój stetoskop wokół szyi i stanął przed Gibbsem. Pielęgniarka w tym czasie pomagała Tony'emu się położyć.

- Obawiam się, że agent DiNozzo ma zapalenie płuc. – wyjaśnił lekarz. – To zdarza się dość często w szpitalu.

- Ale on jest tu tylko kilka dni, w dodatku nie skarżył się na żadne dolegliwości.

- W dokumentacji medycznej mam napisane, że agent DiNozzo kilka lat temu był zarażony bakteriami _Yersinia pestis, _co poważnie osłabiło płuca. To tłumaczy, czemu tak łatwo dostał zapalenia.

- Dacie mu leki?

- Tak, ale dużo słabsze niż te, które podajemy normalnie. Silniejszy antybiotyk mógłby tylko pogorszyć kondycję płuc, a w ostateczności doprowadzić do śmierci, co zdarza się nawet w przypadku dorosłych osób ze zdrowymi płucami. Czy lekarz zajmujący się tym przypadkiem dżumy, zalecił jakieś środki ostrożności?

- Z tego co wiem, nie, ale może pan z nim porozmawiać.

- Jego nazwisko?

- Doktor Pitt.

- Znam doktora Pitta, zadzwonię do niego niezwłocznie i dowiem się wszystkiego.

Gibbs przytaknął i poczekał aż lekarz oraz pielęgniarka wyjdą, dopiero wtedy podszedł do łóżka Tony'ego.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał zmartwiony.

- Mam okropne wrażenie deja vu. – odparł ochryple. Dźwięk, który wydobył się z jego ust nie przypominał nawet mowy, to była jej żałosna próba, zwykły charkot, który Gibbs z trudem zrozumiał.

- Tym razem obejdzie się bez niebieskich świateł. – zapewnił go.

- Mam nadzieję. – wychrypiał, po czym zaczął kasłać. Zasłonił usta dłonią, na której szybko znalazła się wydzielina z jego płuc.

- Nie powinieneś teraz mówić.

- Najpierw zakaz chodzenia, a teraz mówienia? To co ja mam tu robić? – zapytał, próbując zminimalizować stres swój i Jethro.

- Mogę ci włączyć telewizję. – zaproponował, wskazując na mały telewizor zawieszony na ścianie sali. Do tej pory z niego nie korzystali. Tony dużą część czasu przesypiał, czasami na pół godziny przychodziła Abby by porozmawiać. Od wczoraj też zaczął przychodzić fizjoterapeuta, więc Tony nie miał czasu na oglądanie telewizji.

Młodszy mężczyzna przytaknął, więc Gibbs podał mu pilot i pozwolił wybrać, co chce oglądać, upewnił się jednak, że nie jest to żadna komedia, bo o ile śmiech jest ponoć zdrowiem, to w tym przypadku mógłby tylko zaszkodzić.

Tak jak poprzednio, Tony szybko zasnął, a jego świszczący oddech rozbrzmiewał w całym pomieszczeniu. Gibbs nie miał już siły na to wszystko. Myślał, że najgorsze już za nimi, a teraz nagle pojawiło się zapalenie płuc, które mogło Tony'ego nawet zabić, gdyby antybiotyki okazały się za słabe. Nie miał pojęcia, jak teraz mieliby sobie poradzić z rehabilitacją, gdy Tony z trudem mówił i poruszał się. Nienawidził tej bezsilności i niemożności pomocy bliskim. Już raz ich zawiódł, nie zamierzał pozwolić, by stało się to po raz drugi, ale było mu teraz naprawdę ciężko. Musiał wspierać nie tylko Tony'ego, ale też siebie samego i Abby. Co prawda Ducky pomagał mu z resztą, ale to wciąż było ponad jego siły.

I była jeszcze Jen. Wydawało mu się, że nie będzie sprawiać kłopotów, gdy powiedziała, że Tony będzie mógł wrócić do służby, co prawda za biurkiem, ale jednak służby. Gdy przyszedł dziś do biura, czekała go niemiła niespodzianka. Na miejscu Tony'ego, rozgościł się jego zastępca. Pełnoetatowy zastępca. Na Gibbsa podziałało to jak płachta na byka, zażądał wyjaśnień od Zivy i McGee, ale żadne z nich nie znało szczegółów pojawienia się nowego agenta. Wiedzieli tylko, że od dziś to będzie nowy członek ich zespołu w zastępstwie za Tony'ego, który jest teraz niezdolny do pracy.

Gibbs był tak wściekły, że nie miał nawet ochoty oglądać dyrektor Shepard, więc nawet do niej nie zaszedł w obawie, że zrobiłby coś głupiego. Zamierzał do niej pójść, gdy już nieco ochłonie, nie wcześniej.

Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak o tym wszystkim powie Tony'emu. W jego obecnym stanie psychicznym, który i tak nie był najlepszy, ta wiadomość mogłaby tylko wszystko pogorszyć,. Poza tym, nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ten nowy agent na długo zagościł w szeregach jego zespołu. Nie znał ani tego agenta ani jego umiejętności, ale nie chciał też wcale go poznać. W skład jego zespołu wchodził Tony, McGee i Ziva. Nikt mniej, nikt więcej, a on już zamierzał się postarać, by tak zostało.

- Jeth? – wychrypiał Tony, wyrywając go z jego myśli.

- Tak, Tony? – Gibbs na wszelki wypadek przysunął się do niego, by lepiej słyszeć wszystko, co mówi.

- Zostaniesz ze mną w nocy? – zapytał. Pomimo ochrypłego głosu, Gibbs usłyszał jego błagalny ton. - Nie chcę spać sam.

- Zostanę. – zapewnił.

- Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz, pewnie wygodniej by ci było spać w łóżku.

- Wczoraj nie zmrużyłem oka. Za bardzo przyzwyczaiłem się do spania z tobą i teraz nie mogę zasnąć w pustym łóżku. – powiedział z uśmiechem, biorąc dłoń młodszego mężczyzny w swoją. Ucieszył się, gdy poczuł, jak palce Tony'ego, zaciskając się delikatnie.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś romantyczny. – zaśmiał się, z trudem unikając ataku kaszlu.

Gibbs również się zaśmiał.

- Może tutaj trochę się prześpię, bo jestem skonany.

- Ale wciąż przystojny, zwłaszcza z dwudniowym zarostem.

- Mówiłeś, że nie lubisz mnie nieogolonego.

- Mówiłem, że nie lubię twoich wąsów, a to różnica. Nie waż się ich znowu zapuszczać, bo przysięgam, że w nocy ogolę cię samą żyletką.

- Chcesz się podkradać do śpiącego żołnierza Marines? – Gibbs nie mógł nic poradzić na swoje rozbawienie. Tylko Tony mógł ciągle gadać, nawet gdy bolało go gardło i płuca.

- Wiem, jestem samobójcą. Ale przetrwałem rozlanie twojej kawy, to przetrwam i to.

Gibbs wiedział, że Tony nie mówił tylko o budzeniu go w nocy. Mówił też o zapaleniu płuc i amputacji. To napełniło go ulgą. Jeśli Tony wierzył we własne wyleczenie, to wszystko było w porządku.


	5. Chapter 5

Tydzień po tym, jak Tony dostał zapalenia płuc, jego stan wciąż nie był najlepszy, ale antybiotyki wyraźnie działały. Dużą zasługą było z pewnością szybkie wykrycie choroby i nie bagatelizowanie jej.

Podczas gdy Tony miał zajęcia z fizjoterapeutą, Gibbs postanowił pierwszy raz od tygodnia wrócić do biura i zając się w końcu sprawą Jen i tego nowego agenta, którego nie zaszczycił nawet jednym spojrzeniem, gdy go mijał.

Agent Brand był zdezorientowany. Co prawda już podczas pierwszego spotkania z Gibbsem wiedział, że starszy mężczyzna go nie polubi, ale wciąż nie wiedział dlaczego.

- Dlaczego agent Gibbs jest wobec mnie taki... oschły? – zapytał Zivę i McGee, gdy Gibbs zniknął na górze w biurze pani dyrektor.

Ziva i McGee popatrzyli na siebie, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Nie mieli nic przeciwko Brandowi, był sympatycznym i zdolnym agentem, miał po prostu pecha i w niewłaściwym czasie został przydzielony do niewłaściwego zespołu.

- Gibbs jest po prostu nie w humorze. – odparł w końcu McGee. – Jego... um, chłopak, też agent, jest w szpitalu, to dlatego.

Brand przytaknął i odszedł od reszty. Słyszał plotki na temat rannego agenta, jakie krążyły po biurze, wiele razy obiło mu się o uszy nazwisko DiNozzo, ale nigdy nie udało mu się usłyszeć czegoś więcej. Zresztą, nie należał do osób, które podsłuchiwały rozmowy innych, gdy nie było to konieczne. Uznała jednak obecną sytuację za konieczną i poszedł do biura dyrektor, skąd Gibbs jeszcze nie wyszedł. Pomimo nalegań sekretarki dyrektor Shepard, Brand nie odszedł tylko stał pod drzwiami, słuchając wymiany zdań toczącej się w biurze. Nie musiał się nawet wysilać, bo wszystko było słychać dokładnie.

- Nie miałaś prawa, Jen! – usłyszał krzyk Gibbsa. Mężczyzna był wyraźnie wściekły.

- Agent DiNozzo jest niezdolny do pełnienia służby, a twój zespół potrzebuje jego zastępcy! – dyrektor Shepard nie pozostawała dłużna i również krzyczała.

- Mój zespół potrzebuje Tony'ego, nie nowego agenta! Pracowaliśmy z DiNozzo tylko we dwójkę i dawaliśmy radę, zanim Kate i McGee do nas dołączyli. Zanim ty zostałaś dyrektorem!

- To było zanim stracił nogę! Zrozum to, Jethro, on jest teraz kaleką. Nie ważne, jak dobrą będzie miał protezę, agent DiNozzo nigdy nie będzie sprawny tak jak kiedyś, czym może narazić resztę na niebezpieczeństwo!

Brak nogi? O tym Brand również słyszał w biurze, ale słyszał też o wielu innych przypadłościach, które przydarzyły się agentowi DiNozzo. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, co tak naprawdę się stało.

- Wcześniej nie miałaś z tym problemu. Obiecałaś, że po rehabilitacji Tony będzie mógł wrócić do służby, a teraz wysyłasz go na rentę? Gdzie jest teraz twoje słowo honoru, Jen? Zostawiłaś w biurze jakiegoś wysoko postawionego urzędnika, kiedy wchodziłaś mu w tyłek?

- Dość, agencie Gibbs! Agent Brand zostanie w twoim zespole i zastąpi agenta DiNozzo, czy to ci się podoba, czy nie!

Brand nie mógł uwierzyć, co właśnie usłyszał. Gdy dyrektor zaproponowała mu tę pracę powiedziała mu, że został do niej przydzielony za zgodą agenta Gibbsa, by zastąpić poprzedniego członka zespołu, który odszedł za emeryturę. Do tej pory nie łączył go z DiNozzo, o którym mówili wszyscy, myślał, że to agent z innego zespołu. Teraz wszystko stało się jasne, łącznie z tym, dlaczego Gibbs traktował go jak wroga, a McGee i Ziva pomimo niewielkiej sympatii, również trzymali dystans.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Brand wszedł do biura, przerywając Gibbsowi i dyrektor w dalszej kłótni.

- Agencie Brand, co tu robisz? To prywatna rozmowa. – Jen nie zamierzała zajmować się jeszcze jedną osobą. Gibbs, który patrzył na drugiego mężczyznę z niechęcią, w zupełności jej wystarczał.

- Przepraszam, pani dyrektor, ale obawiam się, że jestem zmuszony zrezygnować z tej pracy. – wyjaśnił Brand, uważnie obserwując zmianę nastawienia Gibbsa.

- Jak to? – zdziwiła się dyrektor.

- Przyjąłem tę posadę, bo byłem przekonany, że zastępuję agenta, który odszedł z zespołu. Teraz dowiedziałem się, że tak nie jest, dlatego nie mogę zatrzymać tej posady. Jutro rano przyślę prośbę o przeniesienie, a teraz, jeśli pani pozwoli... – Brand ukłonił się ruszył do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się jeszcze w drzwiach i spojrzał na Gibbsa.

- Przepraszam za zamieszanie, agencie Gibbs. O niczym nie wiedziałem.

Jethro przytaknął, dając znak, że rozumie i ponownie zwrócił uwagę na Jen. Agent Brand nie słyszał już jednak, czy dalej się kłócili, bo jak najszybciej opuścił piętro, od razu zabierając się za pakowanie swoich rzeczy. Czuł się naprawdę źle, że o niczym nie wiedział. Gdyby było inaczej, nigdy nie przyjąłby tej posady, nie śmiałby zająć czyjegoś miejsca, które tej osobie się należało, nawet jeśli ta osoba jest niepełnosprawna.

- Dlaczego się pakujesz? – zapytał McGee. Ziva również była zaciekawiona.

- Odchodzę. Nie chcę zajmować miejsca agenta DiNozzo. – odparł, nie przestając pakować części rzeczy, które mógł dzisiaj zabrać. Po resztę wróciłby jutro.

- Nie musisz jeszcze odchodzić. – Brand aż podskoczył, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos Gibbsa. Potwierdziła się kolejna plotka, jaką słyszał w biurze. Mężczyzna potrafił się teleportować. – Tony nie wróci do pracy jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy, do tego czasu możesz zostać.

- Dziękuję, agencie Gibbs. – Brand odwrócił się, by patrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. – Chętnie bym został, ale źle się czuję ze świadomością, że dyrektor wrobiła mnie w coś takiego.

Gibbs rozumiał dlatego pozwolił młodemu agentowi opuścić biuro.

- Więc Tony jednak do nas wraca? – zapytała Ziva, by się upewnić.

- Nie wiem. – westchnął Gibbs. – Jen jest wściekła jak osa i pewnie będzie szukać kolejnego agenta. Uważajcie na siebie, bo pewnie będzie się chciała na was odegrać, dopóki się nie uspokoi.

Ziva i McGee przytaknęli, wracając do swojej pracy. Wiedzieli, że byli zdani tylko na siebie, Gibbs prawdopodobnie nie wróciłby do biura przez kolejny tydzień, był zbyt zajęty wspieraniem Tony'ego, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy ten nabawił się zapalenia płuc. Gibbs już nawet nie spędzał nocy w domu, spał w szpitalu, na dodatkowym łóżku, które postawiły mu pielęgniarki. Do domu chodził tylko po to, by się przebrać i umyć, a robił to zwykle wtedy, gdy jego kochanek jeszcze spał.

Abby również spędzała mniej czasu w pracy i odwiedzała przyjaciela, ale zły humor dyrektor Shepard odbiłby się teraz zapewne także na niej. Tylko Ducky mógł sobie pozwolić na tak częste przebywanie w szpitalu, jak Jethro. Jako lekarz Tony'ego, miał prawo kontrolować jego stan zdrowia i konsultować się z medykami ze szpitala, podczas gdy prosektorium zostawiał pod opieką Palmera. Ufał mu już na tyle, by zostawiać go samego, ale sekcje wciąż przeprowadzał sam.

-Wracam do szpitala. – poinformował ich Gibbs. – Zadzwońcie, jeśli będzie się działo coś poważnego.

Tony był w trakcie przenoszenia na przemian swojego kikuta raz na miękką poduszkę, a później na twardy materac, kiedy Gibbs wszedł do sali.

- Hej. – przywitał się Tony z uśmiechem. Gibbsa trochę zdziwił ten dobry humor, bo gdy zostawiał kochanka, był nieco przygaszony. – Właśnie kończę rehabilitację. Lekarz powiedział, że jeśli przejdzie mi zapalenie płuc, to za tydzień wypiszą mnie do domu.

- A więc stąd ten dobry humor. – Gibbs usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, odwzajemniając uśmiech Tony'ego.

- Przecież wiesz, jak nienawidzę szpitali. – przypomniał mu. Jego głos brzmiał już o wiele lepiej niż kilka dni temu, nie kasłał już tak często, a w samym kaszlu nie było już żadnej wydzieliny. Wracał do zdrowia, co wcale nie znaczyło, że zapalenie nie pogorszyło kondycji jego płuc. Teraz musiał uważać, by się nie przeziębić i nie ryzykować kolejnego zapalenia. Zupełnie tak jak po dżumie.

- Wiem, też ich nie cierpię.

- Załóżmy stowarzyszenie ludzi nienawidzących szpitali. – zaproponował Tony, znowu przekładając kikut. – Naprawdę nienawidzę ruszać tą nogą.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie wiem. – przyznał szczerze, dotykając zabandażowanego kikuta. Nie obrzydzał go już tak bardzo, ale dalej starał się ograniczyć dotykanie go do minimum. – Czuję się, jakby nie była moja. No i wbrew pozorom jest trochę ciężka.

- Jej ciężar to chyba najmniejszy z twoich problemów. – zauważył Gibbs.

- Mów co chcesz, to męczy jak cholera.

Gibbs zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Za to właśnie kochał Tony'ego. Potrafił nawet najgorsze sytuacje obrócić w żart, bagatelizować je i śmiać się z nich. Tylko dzięki niemu zespół jeszcze nie popadł w paranoje po zobaczeniu tylu szokujących zbrodni. Tony po prostu jako jedyny nie bał się rozluźnić atmosfery, nawet atmosfery morderstwa lub porwania i nigdy nie robił tego w niesmaczny sposób. To dzięki niemu McGee przestał bać się najmniejszej pomyłki w czasie prowadzenia sprawy, a Ziva stała się bardziej społeczna i otwarta na ludzi. To właśnie robił, zmieniał ludzi, choćby w niewielkim stopniu. Potrafił być też dupkiem, ale o tym wiedzą już tylko jego byłe dziewczyny, ale poza tym, Tony był po prostu doskonałym przyjacielem. Nie było więc nic dziwnego w tym, że Abby tak za nim szalała.

To przypomniało Gibbsowi, że laborantka miała dziś wpaść z wizytą. Ostatnim razem przyszła z różami i balonami. Czarnymi, oczywiście. Kolor mało poprawiający humor, do szpitala zwykle przynosi się kolorowe rzeczy, ale Tony i Gibbs wiedzieli, że Abby dawała to wszystko od serca.

- To co tam w biurze? – zapytał Tony. Abby nie mówiła mu nic szczegółowego, to samo Ducky.

Gibbs nie odpowiedział od razu. Rozważał, czy powiedzieć Tony'emu o jego zastępstwie i o tym, że Jen na jednym nie poprzestanie. To mogłoby go zdenerwować, a wtedy jego stan mógłby się pogorszyć. Z drugiej strony, Gibbs nie chciał przed nim tego ukrywać, już i tak robił to zbyt długo.

- Jen szuka dla ciebie zastępstwa. – odparł w końcu.

- Ale... przecież mam wrócić do służby, jak tylko nauczę się chodzić z protezą. – przypomniał mu. – To tylko tymczasowe zastępstwo?

- Obawiam się, że nie. Jen jest zdeterminowana, by cię zastąpić, bo uważa, że będziesz nieprzydatny dla zespołu. – wyjaśnił, uważnie obserwując zachowanie kochanka. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że linia na echokardiografie nieznacznie przyspieszyła.

Tony milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w ścianę. Wargi miał zaciśnięte w prostą linię, podobnie jak pięści, które zaciskał na kołdrze.

- ...

- Co mówiłeś? – Gibbs zawsze miał dobry słuch, ale tym razem, nie usłyszał, co wymamrotał młodszy mężczyzna.

- Suka. – powtórzył Tony. – Jen to zwykła suka, która łamie dane słowo. Nie rozumiem, jak kiedyś w ogóle mogłeś rozpatrzyć bycie z nią. Muszę cię wyleczyć z tej mani na punkcie rudych włosów.

- Jakbyś nie zauważył, nie masz rudych włosów, więc nie mam żadnej manii. Nigdy nie miałem. – Jethro bynajmniej nie odetchnął z ulgą. Spodziewał się wybuchu złości, ale Tony przyjął wszystko zaskakująco spokojnie. A kiedy Tony był spokojny w obliczu takich sytuacji, to było naprawdę źle. Nawet on sam nie wchodził wtedy młodszemu mężczyźnie w drogę.

- Ta jasne, a te wszystkie byłe żony to pewnie blondynki były?

- Okej, może przez jakiś czas miałem małą manię, ale teraz już nie mam.

- Gówno prawda, chciałbyś, żebym przefarbował włosy, prawda? – zapytał Tony, szczerząc się jak głupi. – Możesz się przyznać, Jeth, nikomu nie powiem.

- Oczywiście, że nie powiesz. Nikt nie znajdzie twojego ciała w lesie, a martwi nie gadają.

- Wiesz, jeśli mnie ładnie poprosisz, to zmienię kolor włosów. Co powiesz na kolor w stylu tego, który ma _David Caruso_?

- Kim do cholery jest _David Caruso_?

- Um, Gibbs? To aktor grający w _CSI:Miami_.

- _CSI:Miami_?

- To serial telewizyjny, oglądaliśmy go miesiąc temu, nie pamiętasz?

- Nie bardzo. Przestałem zwracać uwagę, gdy zbadali DNA w kilka minut.

- To się nazywa magia kina! Kto by chciał oglądać jeden serial kilka dni? A w ogóle to... – Tony był zmuszony przerwać swój wywód, bo złapał go nagły atak kaszlu. Gibbs szybko podał mu szklankę wody, przygotowaną właśnie na taka ewentualność.

- Dzięki. – wyspała, Tony, gdy był już w stanie mówić. – Wracając do naszej rozmowy. Już nigdy nie obejrzę z tobą serialu kryminalnego. Nie nadajesz się!

- To nie moja wina, że pokazują tam straszne głupoty.

- To serial, on ma bawić, nie edukować. Gdybym chciał ci pokazać edukujący serial, puściłbym ci _Kapitana Planetę_! – Tony zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział, gdy Gibbs uniósł jedną z brwi do góry. – No, to może zły przykład, akurat w _Kapitanie Planecie_, wątek edukacyjny był do niczego. Ale zawsze pozostaje _Investigation Discovery_, tam masz programy oparte na faktach.

- Nie skorzystam.

Tony westchnął. Zaczynał wątpić, czy kiedykolwiek przekona Gibbsa do filmów.

- Następnym razem oglądamy _Animal Planet_. – oświadczył.

- Mogę się zgodzić na _Manguma_. To przynajmniej nie jest zbyt głupie.

- Awww! Jestem wzruszony, lubisz mój ulubiony serial! Jest dla ciebie nadzieja!

- Nie ekscytuj się tak, bo znowu dostaniesz ataku.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, powinieneś dostać całusa! W nagrodę.

- Zamierzacie się pocałować? Przyszłam w sama porę! – Abby podskakiwała z ekscytacją w progu sali, czekając na pocałunek. Pod jedną pachą trzymała odtwarzacz DVD, a pod drugą kilka pudełek z filmami.

- Abby, przyniosłaś filmy? – zapytał Tony, zapominając o pocałunku.

- Oczywiście! Mam tu _Byliśmy żołnierzami_, _Polowanie na Czerwony Październik_, _Liberatora_ i _To nie jest kraj dla starych ludzi_. – wyliczyła. – Ale nie dostaniesz ich dopóki się nie pocałujecie. – zagroziła, nakręcając się coraz bardziej.

- Nie da rady, Abby. – Gibbs ugasił jej zapały. – Lekarz wyraźnie zabronił wymiany płynów ustrojowych.

- Ej, wcale tak... – Gibbs szybko klepnął Tony'ego w tył głowy i posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, co skutecznie go uciszyło. – No tak, zapomniałem. – Tony uderzył się w czoło, niedowierzając swojej głupocie. – Przykro mi Abby, zalecenia to zalecenia. – powiedział, wiedząc, że dostanie swój pocałunek później. Czy może raczej Gibbs dostanie.  
>- Nie wierzę wam, ale trudno. – Abby podłączyła szybko odtwarzacz do telewizora i czekała aż Tony wybierze film.<p>

- Obejrzyjmy _Byliśmy żołnierzami_. – zdecydował, podając przyjaciółce płytę. – Spodoba ci się, Jeth, zobaczysz.

- Zadziwiające, że za każdym razem, kiedy to mówisz, to później żałuję, że zgodziłem się na oglądanie z tobą filmu. Wciąż nie wiem, czemu się zgadzam.

- Bo mnie kochasz, to oczywiste.

- Raczej go irytujesz swoimi błaganiami. – poprawiła go Abby, kładąc się obok Tony'ego na łóżku, gdy już puściła film. Może nie mieli za dużo miejsca na tak wąskim posłaniu, ale obojgu to nie przeszkadzało. Już nie jeden raz w czasie wizyty Abby kładła się obok Tony'ego i zazwyczaj zostawała tam dopóki nie wygoniła jej pielęgniarka, oznajmiająca koniec czasu odwiedzin. Tylko Gibbs mógł wtedy zostać w sali, lekarze za bardzo się bali, by go wypraszać, szczególnie, że cały czas miał przy sobie broń.

Było po ósmej rano, Tony właśnie jadł śniadanie, które o dziwo było całkiem zdatne do jedzenia. Gibbs jak zwykle dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa, jednocześnie pilnując, by zjadł wszystko, co dały mu pielęgniarki.

Tony miał już włożyć do ust kolejny kęs bliżej niezidentyfikowanego, ale jednak dobrego dania, kiedy zadzwonił telefon jego kochanka.

- Gibbs. – odebrał, chwilę potem wstając szybko. – Już jadę. – powiedział i rozłączył się.

- Coś się stało? – zaniepokoił się Tony.

- Abby chce zrobić coś wyjątkowo głupiego. – wyjaśnił, zakładając marynarkę. – Muszę ją uspokoić, bo Ziva, McGee i Ducky sobie nie radzą.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc coś głupiego?

- Abby dowiedziała się, że Jen chce cię zastąpić i teraz zamierza ją najwyraźniej pobić.

- I co w tym złego, Jen zasłużyła.

- Owszem, zasłużyła, ale Abby może za coś takiego stracić pracę.

- No tak.

- Postaram się wrócić za godzinę.

- Tylko się nie spóźnij, bo inaczej kikut będzie musiał masować ten obrzydliwy pielęgniarz. – Tony aż wzdrygnął się na sama myśl.

- Następnym razem załatwię ci przystojnego pielęgniarza.

- Trzymam za słowo.

McGee rozglądał się niespokojnie po biurze, czekając na Gibbsa. Modlił się, by nie przyszedł, gdy już będzie za późno. Na szczęście, gdy po spojrzeniu na zegarek po raz dwudziesty, Gibbs w końcu wyszedł z windy, McGee odetchnął z ulgą i szybko wyszedł mu na spotkanie.

- Dobrze, że jesteś, szefie, Abby oszalała.

- Gdzie ona teraz jest?

- W prosektorium, Ducky i Ziva usiłują ją powstrzymać, ale ona ich nie słucha. Tylko dzięki temu, że Ziva stanęła w drzwiach, Abby jeszcze nie jest u pani dyrektor.

- Idziemy.

Obaj mężczyźni zrezygnowali z jazdy windą i zeszli do prosektorium schodami, tak było szybciej.

Gdy tylko Abby zobaczyła, że Gibbs wchodzi do środka, szybko do niego podbiegła.

- Gibbs, musisz z nią coś zrobić! – zawołała, oceniając swoje obecne szanse ucieczki, by skopać tyłek pani dyrektor. Nie wyglądały najlepiej, pojawienie się Gibbs zmniejszyły je do mniej niż jednego procenta.

- Zrobić co, z kim? – zapytał Jethro, łapiąc Abby za ramiona i odsuwając ją od wyjścia.

- Z Jen! Ta suka, nie dotrzymująca słowa. Dziwka, zabiję ją!

- Abby, uspokój się. Pogorszysz tylko sprawę.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, idę do niej! - Abby zamierzała minąć Gibbsa, ale ten w porę złapał ją w pasie i uniósł do góry. – Puść mnie, Gibbs, puść mnie! – krzyczała, szarpiąc się w jego uścisku.

- Abby, posłuchaj mnie uważnie. – powiedział. Musiał się spieszyć, nie utrzymałby Abby zbyt długo, nawet jeśli nie ważyła zbyt wiele. – Jeśli pójdziesz teraz do Jen i coś jej zrobisz, cokolwiek, to możesz stracić pracę. W najlepszym wypadku Jen się na ciebie uweźmie i dowali ci tyle roboty, że nie będziesz miała czasu odwiedzać Tony'ego. A skoro już o nim mowa, po twojej awanturze, Jen będzie chciała jeszcze bardziej go zastąpić, by uprzykrzyć nam wszystkim życie, więc lepiej zastanów się, co chcesz zrobić.

Gibbs puścił Abby i tak jak się spodziewał, kobieta nie ruszyła do wyjścia. Stała w miejscu, walcząc z chęcią pójścia do Jen. Naprawdę miała wielką chęć jej coś zrobić za to, jak potraktowała Tony'ego. Najpierw obiecała mu, że wróci do służby, a teraz zniszczyła jego wszelkie nadzieje. Już wystarczająco było mu ciężko, nie potrzebował, by ktoś wszystko jeszcze komplikował.

Gibbs miał racje, powinna spojrzeć na to logicznie i to od samego początku. Przez nią Tony został sam w szpitalu, a to mu nie służyło.

- Przepraszam. – odezwała się w końcu. Wciąż była zdenerwowana i chciała powiedzieć pani dyrektor, co o niej myśli, ale kontrolowała się. – Ona mnie po prostu wkurzyła.

- Rozumiemy, Abby, ale musisz nad sobą panować. Nie chcę, by zespół się rozpadł.

- Już się uspokajam, możesz wracać do Tony'ego.

- Na pewno? – Abby przytaknęła i usiadła na jednym ze stołów sekcyjnych. Ducky od razu do niej podszedł i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Oddychaj spokojnie, Abigail. – poinstruował.

- Pilnujcie jej. – szepnął jeszcze Gibbs do McGee i Zivy, gdy wychodził z prosektorium.

Uspokojenie Abby pomogło, ale sytuacja w biurze bynajmniej się nie zmieniła. Jen dalej szukała zastępstwa, codziennie przeglądała akta agentów z innych stanów lub krajów, ale nie zdołała natrafić na kogoś godnego uwagi. Chciała, by zastępca był naprawdę dobry, Gibbs musiał się przekonać, że Tony nie jest niezastąpiony i jest wielu innych lepszych od niego.

Poszukiwania agenta trwały już tydzień, zaś rehabilitacja Tony'ego wypadała coraz lepiej. Przeszło mu też zapalnie płuc, więc zgodnie z obietnicą lekarzy miał być wypisany do domu, nim jednak miało to nastąpić, czekało go przymierzenie protezy. Nie była jego, lekarze musieli prostu zobaczyć, jaki jest potrzebny rozmiar, potem zostałby zrobiony odlew i reszta pomiarów kikuta, i w końcu, sztuczna kończyna zostałaby wykonana.

- Gotowy, agencie DiNozzo? – zapytał fizjoterapeuta, trzymając protezę przed Tonym, który miał już założoną na kikut specjalną skarpetę zapobiegającą obtarciom.

- Chyba tak. – odparł niepewnie. Spojrzał Gibbsowi w oczy i nie rozczarował się, gdy zobaczył w nich wsparcie, którego potrzebował. – Dobra, zakładajmy.

- Proszę się uważnie przyglądać, poprawne założenie protezy, to podstawa, musi się pan tego nauczyć, agencie.

Tony przytaknął i skupił się na fizjoterapeucie, który powoli zaczął zakładać mu protezę, tłumacząc przy tym wszystko dokładnie. Przyglądanie się temu, było dziwnym uczuciem.

- Gotowe. – oznajmił mężczyzna. – Zapamiętał pan trochę?

- Trochę. – przyznał. Ciężko było się skupić na wszystkim. Zakładanie protezy nie było czymś, czego kiedykolwiek chciał doświadczyć, dlatego większą wagę przykładał do uczucia posiadanie tego czegoś doczepionego do jego nogi, niż do słów fizjoterapeuty.

- Jak się pan czuje z protezą, agencie DiNozzo?

- Jak uszkodzony terminator.

- To z pewnością dobre porównanie. – zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek skończysz porównywać wszystko do filmu? – zapytał Gibbs, w duchu również śmiejąc się z wygłupów kochanka.

- Nie lubisz gubernatora, Gibbs? – zapytał, naśladując austriacki akcent, po czym wymierzył w Gibbs palcami, udając, że to broń. – Hasta la vista, baby!

- Tony.

- Już przestaję. – obiecał, choć miał ochotę użyć kolejnego odniesienia do filmu. To go uspokajało, a teraz był zdenerwowany, jak cholera.

- Nie będzie się pan jeszcze uczyć stać, agencie, ani tym bardziej chodzić, zaczniemy to, gdy dostanie pan swoją protezę, ale chciałbym, by przyzwyczaił się pan do uczucia posiadania protezy podczas stania. Agencie Gibbs, mógłby mi pan pomóc podtrzymać pańskiego partnera?

Gibbs przytaknął i podtrzymując Tony'ego razem z fizjoterapeutą, udało im się postawić go na jedną nogę. Proteza dotykała podłogi i gdyby tylko Tony potrafił nią poruszać, mógłby również na niej oprzeć ciężar swojego ciała, ale gdyby zdecydował się to zrobić już teraz, czekałoby go spotkanie z podłogą.

- I jak? – zapytał Gibbs.

- To jest dziwne, ale nieco znajome. – przyznał, poruszając kikutem do przodu i do tyłu. Proteza rozhuśtała się nieznacznie. – Czuję się, jakbym miał na nogę założony gips.

- Dobrze, wystarczy. – fizjoterapeuta posadził Tony'ego z powrotem na łóżku i zdjął mu z kikuta protezę. – Teraz jeszcze zmierzymy kikuta, zrobimy odlew i może pan iść do domu. Proszę nie zapominać o ćwiczeniach wzmacniających.

- Bez obaw, dopilnuję tego. – obiecał Gibbs.

Fizjoterapeuta przytaknął i wyszedł z sali, zostawiając obu mężczyzn samych w oczekiwaniu na pielęgniarkę z wózkiem.

Tony nie mógł się pozbyć tego dziwnego uczucia, które pozostało po zdjętej protezie. Wciąż czuł jej ciężar, do którego musiał się teraz przyzwyczaić. Proteza miała być teraz częścią jego życia. W duchu cieszył się, że nie zdarzyło mu się coś podobnego w dzieciństwie. Szybciej przyzwyczaiłby się do całej sytuacji, ale musiałby ciągle wymieniać protezę, aż przestałby rosnąć. Teraz przynajmniej nie miał takich problemów.

- Co będzie, gdy już nauczę się z tym chodzić? – zapytał Gibbsa, który usiadł obok niego.

- Wrócisz do pracy.

- Przecież Jen...

- Do diabła z nią. – przerwał mu. – Jeśli będzie trzeba, zwrócę się do kogoś wyżej, żeby cię przywrócono.

- Na przykład do prezydenta? – zażartował.

- To nawet nie taki zły pomysł. Poproszę Abby o plany Białego Domu, na pewno chętnie mi pomoże.

- Po tym co chciała zrobić tydzień temu? Na pewno. – zaśmiał się Tony, ale szybko się opanował, gdy do pokoju weszła pielęgniarka. – No, to czas na odlew. To będzie dzieło sztuki.

Gibbs pomógł młodszemu mężczyźnie usiąść na wózku. Obaj chcieli jak najszybciej się stąd wynieść, mieli już dość szpitala i wszechobecnych lekarzy. To czego potrzebowali to dom.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie cieszył się z powrotu do domu tak, jak teraz. Już widok znajomej okolicy sprawił, że czuł się jak w niebie i nawet brak nogi mu nie przeszkadzał. Żadnych ludzi ubranych w fartuchy szpitalne w pobliżu, żadnych zapachów lekarstw i żadnego pikania maszyn, tylko przyjemne buczenie silnika samochodu, którym dojeżdżali do domu.

- Nareszcie prześpię się w normalnym łóżku. – westchnął zadowolony, odpinając pas, gdy Gibbs zaparkował przed domem.

- Nie mogę się nie zgodzić.

- Ty nie musiałeś spać w szpitalu. – przypomniał mu, wychodząc z samochodu o kulach. Nareszcie mógł pooddychać powietrzem, które nie było przesiąknięte zapachem chorych.

- Musiałem. – Gibbs dołączył do kochanka, by podtrzymać go w razie czego przed upadkiem. – Spanie w pustym łóżku wcale nie jest lepsze od spania w niewygodnym.

- Jak sobie chcesz. Tylko później mi nie mów, że cię plecy bolą.

- Dlaczego? Jestem pewien, że chętnie mi je pomasujesz.

- Tylko jak ładnie poprosisz. Na razie to ty musisz mnie masować.

Chociaż jego kikut został już dokładnie zmierzony, wciąż musiał go masować, by wzmocnić niekompletną kończynę. Musiał przyznać, że nie było to nawet takie złe, wprost przeciwnie, miło było czuć tam kojący ucisk. Przynajmniej go tak wtedy nie bolało, choć i tak przyjmował już mniej środków przeciwbólowych.

- Chcesz wziąć kąpiel? – zapytał Gibbs, otwierając drzwi do domu.

Tony tylko przytaknął i ostrożnie pokuśtykał do środka, od razu spoglądając na schody. Jak on do cholery miał tam wchodzić z protezą? Utrzymałaby go?

W tym momencie Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że kompletnie nic nie wie o protetyce, choć czemu miałby? Nigdy go to nie dotyczyło, po co miał sobie zaśmiecać mózg niepotrzebnymi informacjami?

- Zrób sobie kawę. – powiedział do Gibbsa. – Sam wejdę.

- Jesteś pewien? – trochę się martwił, że Tony nie da rady wejść po schodach sam. Z zabandażowaną, ale jednak kompletną nogą radził sobie bez problemu, ale to była inna sytuacja.

- Jeśli usłyszysz, że coś turla się po schodach, to znak, że spadłem. – zażartował. Miał nadzieję, że to trochę uspokoi Gibbsa.

- Postaraj się nie spaść. Chyba nie chcesz wrócić do szpitala?

- Za nic w życiu. A teraz idź wypić porządną kawę, a ja zobaczę tę nową łazienkę. Mam nadzieję, że wanna ma wbudowane jacuzzi.

Gibbs zaczął sobie robić kawę dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że młodszy mężczyzna bezpiecznie dotarł na górę. Zaczęło się. Z chwilą, kiedy weszli do domu, Tony rozpoczął proces adaptacji do życia bez nogi. Musiał nauczyć się bez niej poruszać – w końcu nie mógł nosić protezy cały dzień – a także wykonywać codzienne czynności, jak choćby zrobienie sobie śniadania. Wbrew pozorom, nie wyglądało to tak łatwo, jak się wydaje. Bez kul, Tony nie mógł się poruszać, ale z kulami miał zajęte ręce, dlatego jedną z konieczności jest nauka radzenia sobie, przykładowo tylko jedną ręką. Będąc rannym, już nie raz musiał używać tylko jednej ręki, ale wtedy nie musiał się też skupiać na utrzymywaniu równowagi.

- Jasna cholera!

Zostawiając gotową już kawę w kuchni, Gibbs szybko pobiegł na górę do łazienki, zaniepokojony, że Tony coś sobie zrobił, ale ku jego wielkiej uldze, nic takiego się nie stało.

- Czemu wrzeszczysz? – zapytał.

- Bo zobaczyłem to! – Tony wskazał głową na dużą wannę, która w całości zastąpiła niepotrzebny już prysznic. – Zawsze o czymś takim marzyłem! Musiało kosztować fortunę.

- Po sprzedaniu twojego samochodu wyszło całkiem tanio.

Tony odwrócił się i spojrzał przerażony na Gibbsa.

- Nie zrobiłeś tego. Powiedz, że żartujesz.

- Oczywiście, że żartuję. Nawet po sprzedaży samochodu nadal kosztowało sporo.

- Jethro!

Tony był już gotowy schodzić do garażu, by przekonać się, czy jego bezcenny Mustang wciąż jest na swoim miejscu, ale Gibbs szybko go zatrzymał.

- Nigdzie nie idziesz, jeszcze ze schodów spadniesz w tym pośpiechu. Twój samochód jest cały i zdrowy, jeśli można tak powiedzieć.

- Więc skąd miałeś pieniądze na to wszystko? Chyba nie obrabowałeś banku?

- Nie. Mój ojciec mi dał.

- Poprosiłeś go o pieniądze?

- Sam je zaoferował. Powiedział, że jemu i tak się nie przydadzą. Próbowałem mu to wybić z głowy, ale się uparł i zagroził, że tu przyjedzie i sam mi je da, jeśli się nie zgodzę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że tak się boisz własnego ojca.

Gibbs spojrzał na Tony'ego groźnie, ale ten nie przestawał się szczerzyć.

- Dobra, rozbieraj się i wskakuj do tej wanny.

- Aye aye, kapitanie!

Podczas gdy Tony powoli się rozbierał, Gibbs przygotował mu wodę, a potem też pomógł wejść do wanny.

- Pamiętaj, by używać tej poręczy, gdy będziesz wychodzić. – powiedział wskazując na uchwyt w ścianie.

- Jak się przewrócę kilka razy, to w końcu zapamiętam. – Tony dotknął ostrożnie kikuta i zaczął go masować, by pozbyć się uczucia szczypania. Lekarz powiedział mu, że przez kilka miesięcy będzie je odczuwał zawsze, gdy zanurzy go w ciepłej wodzie.

- Jak myślisz, kiedy zrobią mi tę protezę? – zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od niekompletnej nogi.

- Nie wiem. – Gibbs usiadł na brzegu wanny i również zaczął masować kikut. – Abby do mnie dzwoniła, kiedy robili ci pomiary. Chce przyjść jutro.

- Niech przychodzi. Nie jestem zmęczony, czy coś, więc nie ma sprawy.

- W porządku. Idę zamówić nam coś do jedzenia. – powiedział, wychodząc z łazienki.

- Zamów pizzę! – krzyknął jeszcze za nim Tony.

Zaraz po kolacji, Tony zrobił się potwornie śpiący i niemal usnął na kanapie w salonie. Gibbs musiał mu też pomóc wejść na górę, bo Tony nie był w stanie utrzymać równowagi i dosłownie przelewał mu się przez ręce.

Droga do łóżka obyła się bez wypadków, a z chwilą, gdy Tony się na nim położył, od razu zmorzył go sen.

Po ułożeniu kochanka w łóżku, Gibbs postanowił zejść jeszcze do piwnicy i popracować trochę przy łodzi. Przez spędzanie całych dni w szpitalu strasznie ją zaniedbał. Jeszcze nigdy nie zrobił tak długiej przerwy w pracy nad nią. Czuł się teraz niemal jak zdrajca.

Wdychając zapach trocin, zszedł po schodach i stanął przy łodzi, przejeżdżając dłonią po jednym z żeber.

- Trochę mnie nie było, musiałaś tęsknić. – powiedział i po chwili pokręcił głową. Naprawdę gadał przed chwilą do łodzi?

Z westchnieniem okrążył kadłub i podszedł do stołu, na którym stał pusty kubek. Napełnił go burbonem, który wyjął z szafki, po czym wypił jednym duszkiem. Tego mu było trzeba, zastrzyku spokoju. Może dzięki temu nie odejdzie od zmysłów, gdy nadejdzie czas nauki Tony'ego. Musiał tylko uważać, by nie przesadzić drugi raz, tak jak po śmierci Shannon i Kelly.

Nadszedł w końcu dzień, w którym Tony miał dostać protezę. On i Gibbs z samego rana pojechali do ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego, gdzie miała się też odbyć pierwsza lekcja obcowania ze sztuczną nogą, czyli utrzymywanie równowagi.

Przyglądając się, jak jego fizjoterapeutka zakłada mu JEGO własną protezę, Tony nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy pytania, które trapiło go od samego początku, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że musi nosić protezę. Jak on do cholery ma poruszać tym czymś?

- Wie pan, jaką ją zakładać, agencie DiNozzo? – zapytała kobieta.

- Raz już widziałem. – odparł, oglądając protezę. Gdy mierzyli mu kikuta i robili odlew zdecydowała się, że nie chce mieć na niej żadnej pianki imitującej skórę. Nawet ślepy by się na to nie nabrał, więc po co miał to ukrywać? Zresztą i tak przez większość czasu nosił długie spodnie, które zasłaniałyby wszystko.

- Wytłumaczę panu wszystko dokładnie, gdy skończymy. Teraz, proszę podejść do barierek, złapać się ich i oddać mi kule. .

Tony ostrożnie wstał, czując jak jego zdrowa noga drży. Żałował teraz, że kazał Gibbsowi wrócić po niego po południu, przynajmniej miałby wsparcie, a tak musiał sobie radzić sam.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, powoli podszedł do barierek uważając, by nie dotykać protezą podłogi.

Oddał fizjoterapeutce jedną kulę i wolną ręką złapał się jednej barierki. Upewnił się, że trzyma ją mocno, dopiero wtedy oddał też drugą kulę.

Udało mu się. Stał. Na jednej nodze, ale stał.

- Teraz proszę powoli dotknąć protezą podłogi. Pomalutku, musi pan wyczuć, kiedy będzie stabilna, żeby mogła utrzymać pana ciężar. Pod żadnym pozorem niech pan nie puszcza barierek, a wszystko będzie dobrze. Proszę pamiętać, że może pan kontrolować protezę, musi się pan tylko tego nauczyć.

Tony przytaknął i tak jak kazała mu kobieta, powoli ustawił protezę na podłodze. Zrobił to tak delikatnie, że nawet nie był pewny, czy tej podłogi w ogóle dotyka.

- Pana mięśnie wciąż odbierają impulsy z mózgu, dzięki temu kieruje pan protezą jak zwykłą nogą. Proszę się skupić i spróbować równomiernie rozłożyć ciężar ciała na obie nogi.

I wszystko jasne, nareszcie wiedział, jak może tym sterować. Coś mu mówiło, że ktoś wspominał o tym już wcześniej, ale prawdopodobnie nie słuchał zbyt dobrze.

Koncentrując się na swojej niekompletnej nodze, Tony starał się wysłać do niej te sławetne impulsy z mózgu. Ku jego zdziwieniu poczuł zmianę natychmiast. Proteza jakby, stała się... bardziej sztywna? Nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa, ale czuł, że ten kawałek metalu zareagował.

Wciąż będąc ostrożnym, poluzował chwyt na barierkach i pozwolił, by jego nogi utrzymały połowę ciężaru ciała, drugą połowę wciąż podtrzymywały ręce.

- Dobrze. – pochwaliła fizjoterapeutka. – Proszę to teraz powtórzyć. Po kilku próbach będzie coraz lepiej.

Do południa, Tony ćwiczył stanie na protezie. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że tak go to zmęczy, więc gdy w końcu fizjoterapeutka oznajmiła koniec ćwiczeń, Tony był jej bardzo wdzięczny. Żałował tylko, że nie może się położyć na łóżku i zasnąć.

- Teraz powiem panu, jak obchodzić się z protezą. – fizjoterapeutka powoli zdjęła mu to żelastwo z nogi i zaczęła tłumaczyć, jak je zakładać. – Przed założeniem protezy musi pan umyć kikuta, a potem dokładnie wysuszyć. Następnie zakłada pan tę skarpetę, która zapobiega obtarciom. Codziennie musi być czysta, więc proszę ją na noc prać. Ma pan kogoś do pomocy? Widziałam, że przyszedł z panem pewien mężczyzna.

- To mój szef. – odparł, nie fatygując się z informacją, że Gibbs był też kimś więcej. – Mieszkam u niego.

- Najważniejsze, żeby nie był pan sam. Jeszcze raz założę panu protezę, proszę się przyglądać.

Fizjoterapeutka zademonstrowała proces jeszcze dwa razy, po czym oddała mu protezę. Trochę go to zdziwiło, co miał z nią niby zrobić?

- Jest pana, proszę ją zabrać do domu. Musi się pan przyzwyczajać do jej ciężaru i obecności. Może pan też ćwiczyć utrzymywanie równowagi w domu, ale bardzo ostrożnie, nie jest pan jeszcze gotów, by stać o własnych siłach. Najlepiej niech pan próbuje sterować protezą na siedząco, prostować i zginać ją w stawach, przesuwać nią drobne przedmioty, jak na przykład pustą puszkę.

- Dzięki, pani pomoc na pewno się przyda. – powiedział z uśmiechem. Jeszcze kilka lat temu flirtowałby z tą kobietą, posyłając jej zalotny uśmiech, ale teraz nie robił tego już nawet nieświadomie.

- Po to tu jestem. Następna sesja po jutrze. Proszę przyjść z szefem, jeśli ma panu pomagać, niech lepiej będzie obecny.

- Powiem mu.

- Nie musisz. – Tony spojrzał zaskoczony na Gibbsa. Kiedy on do cholery zdążył tu wejść, patrzył się przecież na wejście cały czas. – Zbieraj się, twardzielu, idziemy do domu, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

- Niespodziankę? Dla mnie? – zainteresował się od razu. – Co to za niespodzianka?

- Właśnie dlatego nazywa się niespodzianką, bo nie wiesz, co to.

- No proszę, powiedz mi! – Tony szybko zabrał swoje kule i pokuśtykał do Gibbsa, który zdążył już wziąć protezę.

- Zwolnij trochę, bo nie zamierzam cię zbierać z podłogi.

- Ale ja chcę niespodziankę! Co to jest, powiedz! Kupiłeś mi nowy telewizor? Nie? To może tapicerkę do samochodu? Też nie? Już wiem! Kupiłeś mi kotka! To kotek, prawda? Bo wiesz, koty mnie nie lubią.

- DiNozzo, zamknij się do cholery. – poprosił rozbawiony. Wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, jak Tony w takim stanie mógł sobie błaznować, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby to był normalny dzień, choć przed chwilą skończył pierwszy trening z protezą.

- To co z tą niespodzianką?

- Dowiesz się, jak dojedziemy do domu.

- A nie mogę teraz? Będę udawał zaskoczonego, obiecuję!

Przez całą drogę do domu Tony trajkotał o niespodziance, próbując wyciągnąć z Gibbsa jakiekolwiek informacje, ale starszy mężczyzna nawet się nie odzywał. Poza zaklejeniem ust, to był jedyny sposób na to, by Tony przestał gadać. Tym razem nie zadziałało, ale trzeba było chociaż spróbować.

- Nie ma szans, żebyś w ostatniej chwili mi powiedział, co to za niespodzianka? – Tony postanowił ostatni raz postarać się złamać opór Gibbsa, zanim mieli wejść do środka.

- Nie. Właź do środka.

Tony ostrożnie wszedł do domu, rozglądając się za potencjalną niespodzianką. Nie musiał długo szukać, niespodzianka sama na niego wpadła.

- Tony! – Abby wybiegła z salonu i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się, by go nie przytulić. To mogłoby się źle skończyć. – Nareszcie jesteś, chodź, reszta już czeka!

- Jaka reszta? – zdziwił się, idąc za przyjaciółka do salonu. Tam czekali już na nich McGee, Palmer i Ducky. – Co wy tu robicie?

- To jest ta niespodzianka. – wyjaśnił Gibbs.

- Jethro stwierdził, że ostatnio rzadko się widywaliśmy z powodu twojej rehabilitacji. – Ducky dołączył do wyjaśnień. - Jako że nie najlepszym pomysłem jest, żebyś przychodził na razie do agencji, my przyszliśmy do ciebie.

- W tygodniu? Jen musi być wkurzona.

- Dobrze jej tak! – fuknęła Abby. Dalej była wściekła o to, co dyrektor zrobiła.

- Jen jest w delegacji. – wyjaśnił znowu Jethro. – Vance ją zastępuje, a jego łatwo było przekonać, by dał wszystkim wolne.

Tony nie mógł uwierzyć. Wszyscy przyszli go odwiedzić. Poza Abby, nikt nie przychodził do niego, gdy był w szpitalu, co trochę go martwiło. Nie wiedział w końcu, jak reagowali na to, że nie ma nogi. Gdy patrzył teraz na nich widać było po ich twarzach, że jego kalectwo im nie przeszkadza i przyszli tu, by to pokazać. Nawet Palmer. Brakowało tylko jednej osoby.

-Gdzie jest Ziva? – zapytał. Miał nadzieje, że jest w łazience albo coś.

-Nie chciała przyjść. – odparł McGee. – Powiedziała, że ma coś do zrobienia.

Nie miał pojęcia, co mogło być ważniejsze od zobaczenia dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela, ale Tony nie zamierzał pozwolić, by to zepsuło mu resztę dnia.

- Pff. – wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wie, co traci. A właśnie, mamy pizzę?

- Oczywiście! – wyrwała się do odpowiedzi Abby. – Twoja ulubiona. A teraz siadaj, nie stój jak ten żuraw, mamy masę filmów do obejrzenia i ty wybierasz!

- Cokolwiek chcę?

- Cokolwiek chcesz.

- Nawet coś głupiego?

- Tak!

- I obejrzycie to bez marudzenia?

- Agencie DiNozzo, po to tu przyszliśmy, żeby spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. – powiedział Palmer, odzywając się po raz pierwszy.

- No to szykujcie się na naprawdę ciężki dzień!

Tony chętnie usiadł na zaoferowanym miejscu na kanapie i zaczął wybierać film. Miło było wiedzieć, że choć wiele rzeczy w jego życiu się zmieniło, jedna rzecz pozostała niezmienna. Wciąż miał przyjaciół, którzy go wspierali i był z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwy.

Przez następne dwa miesiące, Tony chodził co drugi dzień na rehabilitację, a także ćwiczył w domu. Musiał nauczyć się stać bez zachwiania, a także pewnie przenosić ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą.

Trzeciego miesiąca, zaczęła się najtrudniejsza i najbardziej przerażająca część rehabilitacji. Chodzenie.

- Agencie DiNozzo, dzisiaj spróbujemy przejść kawałek. To wbrew pozorom bardzo trudne, więc musi pan być ostrożny.

Tony przytaknął, trzymając się kurczowo barierek. Potrafił już pewnie stać, ale chodzenie przerażało go jak cholera. Wystarczyła chwila dekoncentracji, by mechanizm zachwiał się pod nim.

Przerażony spojrzał na Gibbsa, który stał tuż obok, gotowy podtrzymać go w każdej chwili.

- Dasz radę. – powiedział.

Tony mu uwierzył i zaczął robić niewielki krok, zaczynając od sztucznej nogi. Postawił ją na podłodze i nie wiedzieć czemu, przez cały jego kikut przelała się fala bólu. Momentalnie, mechanizmy w protezie przestały działać tak, jak tego chciał i tylko to, że wciąż nie oderwał drugiej nogi od ziemi oraz trzymał się barierek, uchroniło go przed upadkiem. Możliwość takiej sytuacji jednak wystarczyła, by zaczął szybciej oddychać ze stresu.

- Spokojnie, agencie. Proszę zacząć jeszcze raz, pomalutku.

Tony ze strachem stwierdził, że drżą mu ręce. Nie był pewny, czy zdoła się w razie czego utrzymać, bał się więc chociażby ruszyć protezą. Jego tętno i oddech nieco się uspokoiły, gdy poczuł kojące ciepło, otaczające jego dłoń.

- Dzięki. – szepnął tak, że tylko Gibbs go usłyszał.

Jethro, ścisnął jego dłoń na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu barierki. Musiał jednak to przerwać, by Tony mógł kontynuować.

Młodszy mężczyzna wrócił do punktu wyjścia. Stanął na obu nogach i wziął głęboki wdech. Musiał pamiętać, by się skupić. Spróbował znowu, uniósł sztuczną kończynę i postawił ją na podłodze, przenosząc na nią część ciężaru ciała. Znowu poczuł ten dziwny ból, ale tym razem nie pozwolił mu, by go zdekoncentrował. Maksymalnie skupiony, Tony uniósł zdrową nogę i powoli dostawił ją do drugiej. W ciągu kilku tych sekund, kiedy podtrzymywała go tylko proteza, ta ani razu się nie zachwiała.

- Bardzo dobrze. – pochwaliła fizjoterapeutka. – Proszę teraz spróbować przejść cały dystans i proszę się nie spieszyć.

Tony spojrzał jeszcze raz na Gibbsa, nim zaczął kolejny krok. Spokój i opanowanie kochanka dodało mu otuchy. Zrobił kolejny krok i jeszcze jeden. Przy czwartym omal nie stracił równowagi, ale w ostatniej chwili odzyskał władze w protezie.

Fizjoterapeutka znowu go pochwaliła, ale on czuł, że to za mało. Tego nie można było nazwać chodem, powłóczył tylko trochę nogami. Powinien móc to zrobić lepiej i szybciej, a nie panikować z powodu bólu, który pojawiał się tylko w jego mózgu.

- Krótka przerwa i spróbujemy ponownie.

Gibbs pomógł Tony'emu usiąść na ławce i podał mu butelkę z wodą. W ciągu tych kilku minut zdążył się spocić jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu.

- W porządku? – zapytał Jethro.

Tony tylko przytaknął, bo wciąż pił wodę, ale gdy tylko skończył, odpowiedział poprawnie.

- Tak. Nieźle mi idzie, co? – Tony miał nadzieje, że ten udawany entuzjazm wystarczy, by oszukać Gibbsa. Nie chciał mu się przyznawać, że nie jest dumny ze swoich postępów w rehabilitacji. Już trzy miesiące ćwiczył i jedyne, co potrafił robić, to stać. Powinien być w stanie robić więcej, dużo więcej.

Gibbs oczywiście nie dał się nabrać na sztuczki Tony'ego, ale postanowił na razie nie pytać. Mógł to zrobić później. Miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu nic poważnego się nie stanie.

- Wracamy do ćwiczeń.

Tony niechętnie podniósł się z ławki. Nie potrzebował już do wstawania kul, ale do chodzenia tak. Liczył na to, że wkrótce w ogóle by ich nie potrzebował, w przeciwnym razie czuł, że zwariuje.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, gdy wrócili do domu, Gibbs pojechał do agencji, a Tony został sam w domu. Postanowił to wykorzystać. Czym prędzej poszedł na górę do sypialni i założył protezę. Nie zamierzał czekać kolejnego miesiąca albo i więcej, by nauczyć się chodzić. Zamierzał to zrobić teraz, w ciągu godziny. Niestety plan nie okazał się zbyt dobry. Już pierwszy krok okazał się totalnym fiaskiem. Tony stracił równowagę w ciągu sekundy i upadł na podłogę. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddać. Wstał i znów spróbował zrobić krok, co znowu skończyło się upadkiem. Był tak pochłonięty próbą chodzenia, że nawet nie zauważył, że dotarł już do schodów, tuż przed którymi stracił równowagę.

To koniec, pomyślał. Rozwalę sobie czaszkę i umrę. Przynajmniej Jethro mnie nie zabije.

Na szczęście dla Tony'ego, jego instynkt przetrwania wciąż był silny. Mózg zareagował błyskawicznie i choć Tony wcale nie chciał poruszyć rękoma, te ruszyły się jakby automatycznie i chwycił poręczy schodów, uchraniając go przed upadkiem.

- Chyba cię, polubię, mózgu. – wysapał, ze strachem patrząc na resztę schodów. Miał cholerne szczęście.

- Tony? – zawołał ktoś z dołu. Tony od razu poznał ten głos.

- Ziva?

Kobieta momentalnie pojawiła się w dole schodów, a gdy zobaczyła Tony'ego, niemal wiszącego na poręczy, od razu do niego podbiegła.

- Tony, co ty wyprawiasz do cholery? – zapytała, sprawdzając, czy nic mu nie jest.

- Nie widać? Trenuję parkoura.

- Dlaczego masz na nodze protezę? Gibbs mówił, że dopiero uczysz się chodzić.

- I to właśnie robię.

- Oszalałeś, mogłeś się zabić!

- Nie rozumiem czemu miałabyś się tym przejmować.

- Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem.

- Zabawne. Czemu więc nigdy nie przychodziłaś z resztą?

Na to Ziva nie miała odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej nie natychmiastowej.

- Nie mogłam. – odpowiedziała w końcu. Nie patrzyła przy tym na Tony'ego.

- To nie wyjaśnienie. McGee mówił, że zawsze wtedy siedziałaś w biurze. Więc... czemu nie przychodziłaś?

- Już mówiłam, nie mogłam.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo trudno mi na ciebie patrzeć w takim stanie! – krzyknęła. Nie miała takiego zamiaru, ale nie lubiła, gdy była osaczona. Uspokoiła się jednak szybko, by Tony przypadkiem jej źle nie zrozumiał. – Nie chodzi o to, że sam brak nogi mi przeszkadza tylko... gdy zaczynałam tu pracować dziwiłam się, czemu ktoś tak głupi jest zastępcą Gibbsa. Ale potem, nauczyłeś mnie wielu nowych rzeczy i przestałeś się wydawać nieodpowiedni do tej roboty. Zawdzięczam ci połowę wyszkolenia. Drugie pół na mnie wciąż czeka, ale jak możesz mnie tego nauczyć z tym? – wskazała na protezę. – Nie sądzę, bym bez ciebie poprawiła jeszcze swoje umiejętności.

Tony patrzył na nią przez chwile. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wypowiedzenie tego, wiele Zivę kosztowało. Nie należała do osób, które tak po prostu się zwierzają. Doceniał to. Doceniał, że przyszła, wyjaśniła wszystko i przeprosiła, choć ani razu nie użyła słowa przepraszam. Zrobiła to samym zachowaniem.

- Ziva, może nie zauważyłaś, ale cała moja nauka nie pochodzi bezpośrednio ode mnie. Gibbs mnie tego nauczył. Bez niego nie byłbym tak świetnym agentem. Ja tylko powtarzałem jego nauki.

- Gibbs nie nauczy mnie niczego. Sam powiedział w biurze, że skupi się teraz na McGee.

- Probie? A co ona ma z tym wspólnego?

- Teraz, kiedy nie będziesz mógł brać udziału w akcjach, Tim będzie zastępcą Gibbsa w terenie. Słyszałam, jak Gibbs mówił, że teraz będzie większość uwagi poświęcać jemu.

- I jesteś z tego powodu zazdrosna? – zapytał dla pewności Tony.

- Nie jestem zazdrosna. – zaprzeczyła od razu. I to była całkowita prawda. – Po prostu... Gibbs zawsze poświęcał dużo czasu tobie. To głównie ciebie uczył, a ty uczyłeś mnie i McGee, a teraz? McGee będzie uczył się od Gibbsa, a ja od kogo?

- Ode mnie. – odparł z uśmiechem, co trochę zbiło Zivę z tropu. – Nie odchodzę ze służby, wciąż będę normalnie pracował przy zbieraniu dowodów czy przesłuchiwał świadków, a nie sądzę, byś potrzebowała mojej nauki w sprawach ścigania przestępców lub strzelania do nich. Poza tym, bez obaw, Gibbs zatroszczy się też o ciebie. Zawsze też możesz podpytać o coś McGee. Wbrew pozorom sporo się już nauczył, tylko często jest zbyt przerażony i nieśmiały, by odpowiednio to wykorzystać.

- To... – zaczęła niepewnie Ziva. – Nie jesteś już na mnie zły, że nie przychodziłam cię odwiedzać?

- Żartujesz? Dowiedziałem się właśnie, że uważasz mnie za mentora. Wiesz, jak, to podbudowuje ego?

- Zobaczymy, czy będziesz taki wygadany, gdy powiem Gibbsowi, co robiłeś pod jego nieobecność.

Tony zbladł momentalnie. Kompletnie zapomniał o Gibbsie. Gdyby się dowiedział, że próbował sam chodzić po domu z protezą, zabiłby go.

Może jednak trzeba było spać ze schodów, pomyślał, patrząc na stopnie.

- Dobra, nikomu nie powiem, że uważasz mnie za wzór do naśladowania, a ty nie powiesz nic Gibbsowi. – zaproponował, wyciągając rękę w stronę Zivy.

- Zgoda.

Ziva wyszła krótko potem, a Tony szybko wrócił do sypialni – na czworaka – i zdjął swoją protezę z nogi. Musiał przyznać, że przyzwyczaił się już do niej. W ciągu tych kilku miesięcy rehabilitacji, naprawdę stała się dla niego drugą nogą. Czasami w ogóle zapominał, że ją ma. Zawsze się obawiał, że nigdy do niej nie przywyknie, że utrata nogi to jak utrata całego życia. Na szczęście bardzo mylił się.

Tony kontynuował naukę chodzenia z protezą. Przez kilka kolejnych dni wyglądało to podobnie, jak za pierwszym razem, ale po jakimś tygodniu, Tony był już w stanie pewnie chodzić przy barierkach. Czasami zdarzało mu się, że tracił równowagę, ale działo się to bardzo rzadko.

Gdy fizjoterapeutka była już pewna, że Tony nie potrzebuje barierek, by chodzić, kazała mu używać kul, ale tym razem, miał nie trzymać protezy w powietrzu. Tutaj znowu zaczęły się schody. Można by powiedzieć, że Tony od nowa musiał się uczyć chodzić, ale szybko przyzwyczaił się do chodzenia o kulach. Oprócz tego, ćwiczył też w domu na specjalnej bieżni. Dzień po dniu, coraz lepiej kontrolował protezę, aż w końcu mógł chodzić prosto bez żadnej pomocy.

Następnym krokiem była nauka wchodzenia po schodach, ale ku zdziwieniu fizjoterapeutki, Tony nauczył się tego wyjątkowo szybko. Po zaledwie dwóch tygodniach wchodził po schodach nie trzymając się poręczy. Gibbs jeszcze nigdy nie był z niego tak dumny.

Rehabilitacja jeszcze się nie skończyła, ale Tony miał ją już tylko raz w miesiącu. Oprócz tego, wszystko było dobrze i w końcu mógł wrócić do pracy. Poniekąd.

Tony obudził się pierwszy. Musiał, bo zawsze spędzał więcej czasu w łazience, by przygotować kikut do zaprotezowania. Stało się to dla niego tak naturalne, że mógłby to robić z zamkniętymi oczami. Co robił przez większość czasu biorąc pod uwagę, że rano był niewyspany.

Zawsze kończył się szykować wtedy, kiedy Gibbs wstawał. Dzięki temu nie przeszkadzali sobie nawzajem.

- Pójdę zaparzyć kawę. – zaproponował Tony, upewniając się, że proteza jest dobrze zamocowana. Czasami odczuwał ból wynikający z noszenia jej, ale dało się go znieść.

Gibbs nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób, tylko wszedł do łazienki, a Tony jakby nigdy nic, zszedł po schodach w kilku szybkich krokach. Cieszył się, że jest w stanie robić coś takiego, nie bojąc się o upadek. Cieszył się też, że Gibbs nie traktował go jak kawałek delikatnego szkła, które ma się za sekundę rozbić. Wprost przeciwnie. Tony robił wszystko to, co przed amputacją. Jedyne, co trochę się różniło, to seks. Na początku, obaj czuli się niezręcznie, zupełnie, jakby to był ich pierwszy raz z mężczyzną, ale tutaj powód był inny. Choć żadnego z nich kikut nie obrzydzał, czuli się z tym dziwnie. Dopiero po kilku razach, przyzwyczaili się do tego, a Gibbs nawet odkrył, że miejsce po brakującej kończynie, jest szczególnie unerwione i nie omieszkał tego wykorzystywać.

- Gotowy? – zapytał Gibbs, gdy zszedł do kuchni. Był już ubrany, a w dłoni miał plik dokumentów i w każdej chwili mógł jechać.

- Tak, tylko założę spodnie. Kawa stoi na szafce.

Gibbs przytaknął i wziął kubek, czekając aż Tony wróci. Wszystko skończyło się lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Jego kochanek nie popadł w depresję, przywykł do życia z protezą i miał wrócić do pracy. Wszystko było po prostu idealne.

- Jestem! – oznajmił Tony. – Możemy jechać.

- W porządku.

Wyszli przed dom i ruszyli do samochodu. Tony otwierał już drzwi od strony pasażera, ale Gibbsa od razu je zamknął.

- Dziś ty prowadzisz. – powiedział, podając mu kluczyki.

- Serio? – zdziwił się. Rozmawiali już o tym, ale nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Gibbs pozwoli mu prowadzić tak szybko. – Nie boisz się, że nas zabiję?

- Tony, niemal zrosłeś się z tą protezą, panujesz nad nią. Możesz prowadzić.

Tony uśmiechnął się i zadowolony usiadł za kierownicą. Gibbs miał rację, doskonale panował nad protezą. Gdy nacisnął pedał gazu, zrobił to równie delikatnie, co przed wypadkiem.

- Tęskniłem za tym. – powiedział, dociskając pedał. – Niech no tylko dorwę się do mojego Mustanga, ale będzie jazda.

Gibbs pokręcił głową i spoglądając przez okno pił dalej swoją kawę.

Gdy tylko przybyli do biura, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Tony'ego. Każdy był zaskoczony widząc go tutaj i oczywiście każdy patrzył na jego nogę. Nie robili tego dlatego, bo byli wścibscy, po prostu nie mogli się powstrzymać. Nie zobaczyli jednak nic. Tony szedł prosto i równym tempem, a jego proteza była zasłonięta przez spodnie. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział, co mu się stało, nigdy nie odgadłby, że nie ma nogi.

- Idziemy od razu do Jen? – spytał Tony, czekając aż winda zawiezie ich na właściwe piętro.

- Im wcześniej to załatwimy, tym lepiej. Ona nadal myśli, że nie nadajesz się do służby.

- No to się zdziwi.

Obaj przeszli przez biuro tak szybko, że McGee czy Ziva nawet nie zdążyli się przywitać. Mogli to zrobić później, teraz Tony i Gibbs musieli zająć się panią dyrektor.

- Jen jest u siebie? – spytał Gibbs sekretarkę.

- Tak, ale... Oh. Agent DiNozzo. Miło pana znowu widzieć.

- Nawzajem. – odparł, ale nie uśmiechnął się, jak to miał w zwyczaju. – Niech nikt nam nie przeszkadza, dobrze? – poprosił i razem z Gibbsem wszedł do biura Jen.

- Agencie Gibbs, jestem w trakcie ważnej rozmowy i... – Jen zamilkła momentalnie, gdy zobaczyła, że Gibbs nie przyszedł sam.

- Dzień dobry, pani dyrektor. – przywitał się Tony, biorąc od Gibbsa dokumenty i rzucając je kobiecie na biurko. Papiery potwierdzały, że jest zdolny do służby, nawet tej w terenie, oczywiście z uwzględnieniem pewnych wyjątków.

- Oddzwonię później. – powiedziała Jen do swojego rozmówcy i odłożyła słuchawkę.

- No... – Tony zatarł ręce i uśmiechnął się. Gibbs również. – To kiedy wracam do służby?

Jen po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie wiedziała jak zareagować.


End file.
